


The Littlest Asgardian

by Terrahsims



Series: Harry Potter and the Gods [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Dursley Bashing, F/M, Loki (Marvel) is Harry Potter's Parent, More relationships to come, Odin bashing, Other, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrahsims/pseuds/Terrahsims
Summary: Everyone believes the Boy-Who-Lived, survived because of something he did...or something his mother did...but that's not true. It was his father...James Charlus Potter...otherwise known as Prince Loki of Asgard.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Harry Potter and the Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817944
Comments: 147
Kudos: 882
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Marvel Fanfic Must Reads





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The Harry Potter story and characters do not belong to me but to the Goddess of Writing JK Rowlings. Loki and the Asgardians also do not belong to me but to Norse myths and legends, plus Marvel. 
> 
> The bolded italic words are the words of Ms. Rowlings and/or Marvel Universe. 
> 
> This is a fan-fiction, all changes and mistakes are mine.
> 
> ALSO, this story is mine and no one has permission to post this on any other site or claim it as their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Harry Potter story and characters do not belong to me but to the Goddess of Writing JK Rowlings. Loki and the Asgardians also do not belong to me but to Norse myths and legends, plus Marvel. 
> 
> To protect myself and my work, edits have been made to Chapter 1 & 4.
> 
> This is a fan-fiction, all changes and mistakes are mine.

**~~ October 31/November 1, 1981~~**

"Oh Fuck! Stay away from my wife and son!" James Potter shouted, panicking.

"Avada Kedavra!" Another man whispered, knowing he did not need to shout to kill the black-haired youth in front of him; James's body fell and he stepped over it and moved towards the stairs.

"NO!" James yelled out looking around and noticing he was no longer in Godric's Hollow but the Bi-Frost chamber in Asgard, "Heimdall, send me back!"

"Loki!" An older man said from behind the black-haired man.

"FATHER!" James cried out, "Send me back Father! He'll kill my wife and son!"

"No Loki. I let you spend the last 21 or so years playing in Midgard. Heimdall was ordered to pull you out if you were about to die! A golem was killed in your place."

"Father, let me, Sif, Baldr, and the Warrior's Three go to Midgard, take care of the scum trying to kill my little brother and rescue his woman and son," Thor stated loudly as he escorted his mother Frigga into the Bi-Frost chamber.

"NO!" Odin yelled losing his temper. "Loki, you were told no more children! They all turn out to be monsters!"

"Odin..." Frigga started.

"Father, he's not a monster, he's a baby! He's an Asgardian!" Loki/James said from his knees. "Please, father!"

"NO!" Odin yelled.

"Heimdall..." Frigga stated, "Can you tell us if Loki's wife and child are still alive?"

Heimdall looked at his King who slyly shook his head no. "Heimdall, please look," Frigga stated.

Heimdall looked and saw Loki's wife pleading before...Heimdall following his King's orders shook his head no.

"NO! Lily! Harry!" Loki wailed falling from his knees to his hands and knees.

"Thor, take your brother to his room," Frigga stated. "I'll be there shortly with a healing draught."

"Wait!" Odin stated. "Loki, for crimes against Asgard you are hereby banned for 100 years from entering Midgard."

"Crimes against Asgard?" Loki asked confused as Thor held him up.

"You were told no more children! Your children are monsters! Shall I list them?" Odin said cruelly.

"Yes, father. Go ahead and list them and what type of monster they are. Then I will tell you where they get that MONSTER gene." Loki replied just a cruelly.

"Odin..." Frigga started but was interrupted by her husband.

"Let's start with your oldest, and only daughter...Hel, Goddess of Death! Enough said about that. Then there is your son Jormungandr, literally meaning enormous monster, a large deadly serpent that is prophesied to kill your brother Thor! Then your son, Fenrir, another enormous monster! A Giant wolf, who bit off the God, Tyr hand!" Odin was spitting by the time he was done and Frigga could not look at her husband.

"I think I agree with Loki..." Frigga said walking up to both her children who were gasping at their father as they had never seen him before. "I think Loki's children get the monster gene from you." She said looking at Odin.

Odin gave his wife a dirty look as she walked away with Thor and Loki. "Heimdall...the wife and child did they survive?"

"The wife did not," Heimdall stated as he looked down the Bi-Frost to Midgard. "She was a Midgardian Seidr and was killed using Midgardian magic, by a Midgardian Seidrmenn." Heimdall looked to his King. "Loki's son was attacked by the same magic that killed his mother...he did survive. I do believe Loki is correct to say the boy is Asgardian, and he does not show any sign of being a monster."

"Send me to Midgard...I will check myself." Odin stated and Heimdall opened the Bi-Frost.

~~**~~

Odin landed in Midgard and made himself invisible to all. He stood as he watched an old long-bearded Seidrmenn talking with an older Seidr, who was sniffling and trying to hide her tears. Odin looked up to the sky as he heard a monstrous racket coming from the northeast and saw as a Midgardian Jötunn land and get off a flying contraption much too small for the hairy giant. He was the one that carried the small infant that Odin was curious about. Odin watched was the old man placed the baby on the doorstep of a house that looked like every other house he could see. The old Seidrmenn, the Seidr, and the giant all left without informing the inhabitants of the home about the child; Odin walked up to the infant and looked at him. He could feel the magic of the boy--Asgardian magic--he leaned over to check the injury on the babes head with one finger he could feel the maleficent waves coming off the child. "Just as I thought...another Monster...I should kill you...but I have left all your older siblings alive and they are just as monstrous as you are. You might be more monstrous...since you look like an innocent babe. Frigga would never forgive me if I killed you...I will leave you alive...for now. Heimdall! Bring me home."

Two beings other than Heimdall were silently watching as the God Odin arrived on Midgard and threatened a baby. "Sister...I believe Father has been busy again." A black/graying haired high energy man said as bounced over to the baby on the doorstep and picked him up and started to rock the child in his arms.

"Yes...Fenrir it does seem like you are no longer the youngest of us." A black-haired woman walked over to the man and baby. The woman, Hel, was a beauty until she turned...one half of her was a gorgeous woman, the other half looked like she was decaying. The decaying side was gray and saggy, with white hair, bones were peaking out of her fingertips were the skin no longer covered her. It was not pretty...it was monstrous...unfortunately for the woman that was the only thing that was monstrous about her despite what her grandfather said.

"What is his name?" The man said as he held his little brother. "He is perfect..." He murmured.

Hel held out her arms for the baby and Fenrir whined a little as he handed their little brother over to his big sister. "His name is Harry Loki Potter," Hel said as she used some of her death magic to identify him.

"WHAT?!" Fenrir exclaimed in shock, "you don't mean our little brother here is Harry James Potter?"

"Yes, same person. Father was going by the name James Potter for the last 21 years."

"The Boy-Who-Lived..." Fenrir said in awe. "He survived a killing curse."

"Of course he did, he's an Asgardian," Hel said as she rocked the baby in her arms. "Do we take him with us?" Fenrir asked his sister.

"I cannot take him to Niflheimr with me. It is too cold in Hell for him, even Ice Giants don't venture into Niflheim. Not to mention he is alive and the dead of Niflheimr would not appreciate me bringing him there. I never brought my own sons to Niflheimr while they were alive." Hel looked at the babe.

"I cannot take him," Fenrir said sadly. "At this moment in time, I am a wanted man with a kill on site order by the Midgardian Seidr community."

"Yes, I am aware," Hel said looking at her brother with disappointment. "You shouldn't have spread your wolf around."

"I can't help it..." Fenrir whined. "Whenever I am in wolf form I want to mate with everyone...to mate, they also must be wolves...I can't help it."

"Yes, I am aware that you are a horn dog...as they say here on Midgard." Hel snipped at her brother with a small smile on one side of her face. "You have that in common with Father."

Hahaha! Fenrir laughed. "So what do we do with Harry?"

"You leave him here with his Midgardian aunt for now." A woman said from behind the siblings.

"Queen Frigga!" Hel said as she held he, baby brother, protectively in her arms.

"GRANNY!" Fenrir exclaimed excitedly. Frigga tipped her left eyebrow up at his name for her.

"FENRIR! Behave yourself!" Hel scolded.

"Let me see your baby brother," Frigga said walking up to her three grandchildren. She waved her hand over the baby, "oh...I see why Odin thinks the baby is a monster."

"He is not a monster!" Hel growled at her grandmother pulling the baby away from Frigga.

"Stop granddaughter," Frigga said. "The baby has another soul attached to him. A soul of the monster that killed his mother. I thought you, as the Goddess of Death, would be able to tell." Frigga chided.

"What?...wait!...you are correct. A broken soul, broken into seven pieces...no six...the snake has not been made into a soul container yet. Each time a soul container is made the soul is broken in half...the cut on the babes head only holds 1.5625% of the total soul." Hel said her voice in a trance. Coming out of the trance Hel cooed at Harry then looked at her grandmother, "the slice of the soul in his cut is not enough to influence him."

"That is good, but it was enough to influence your grandfather. Odin could feel the maleficent wave coming from the cut and has declared your brother a monster." Frigga said with a sigh waving her hand at the baby she renewed the warming charm on the blanket.

"He's not a monster though!" Fenrir cut in. "He's perfect!"

"Yes, grandson. I agree." Frigga said reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek. Frigga an accomplished Seidr in her own right conjured a pale green gemstone, "Hel can you move the maleficent soul from your brother to this piece of apatite?"

"Yes, I can do that. Fenrir, please hold Harry." Hel said as she moved the baby to her brother. Hel stood in front of him to his left, while Frigga stood in front of him to his right holding the gemstone in her hand. Hel started chanting in the language of the dead and a black cloud exited the cut and went screaming into the stone making it a darker green.

"It's a good thing we have a silencing charm up," Fenrir stated as he now rocked a wailing baby.

Frigga pulled a healing draught and cloth from the pocket of her golden robes and pour a little of the healing draught onto the cloth she wiped the black goo from Harry's forehead. "Odin has grounded your father from entering Midgard for the next 100 years for creating another child," Frigga said rolling her eyes. "I will try to bring down an Asgardian Golden Apple when he turns five years old as I did for each for you...hopefully he lives long enough to become immortal."

"He will." Hel declared. "I won't let him die."

"Thank you, Hel, darling," Frigga responded as she cupped Hel's face, the side that was monstrous. Hel gasped with tears in her eyes. Very few would touch that side of her body, she could name the number of people willing to touch her on one hand; her father, Fenrir, Jormungandr, and her late Midgardian husband William Peverell.

"We need to leave Harry here to be cared for by his maternal aunt. This way Heimdall can keep an eye on him and keep me informed. There are pockets of the Seidr Community that Heimdall has trouble seeing. Hel, can you gather the rest of the soul containers for the monster that killed Harry's mother and give them to your brother Jormungandr to destroy? The venom in his fangs should work." Frigga asked as she handed the apatite stone to Hel.

"Yes, but Jormungandr has been missing for the last 1,000 years," Hel responded as she gave the now sleeping Harry a kiss on his now healed and scarred forehead.

"Well, if you can collect them I will ask Loki, he always knows where you kids are," Frigga stated. "Meet me back here on the fifth anniversary of Harry's birth and I will give Harry the Asgardian Golden Apple of Immortality and I will let you know where Jormungandr is." Frigga leaned over and gave Harry a kiss before kissing Hel and Fenrir to both of their shock. "Fenrir can you keep an eye out for Harry? I'm afraid the Midgardian's he is related to are not going to like that he is a Seidrmenn."

"Yes, Granny," Fenrir replied cheekily before he too gave his little brother a kiss and placed him back on the doorstep and apparated away. Hel looked at Harry and Frigga before she too waved her hand opening a portal to leave.

"Baby Harry, know that your father loves you so much. Your Granny Frigga also loves you and I promise I will watch over you." Frigga renewed the heating charms, renewed the Muggle repellent charm, and strengthened the wards to protect her grandson from the vassals of the Dark Seidrmenn who attacked her family, killing her daughter-in-law, injuring her son and grandson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Please, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**~~June 1959~~**

"Hello Father." A quite dark haired woman said as she stood on a rocky cliff staring out out the choppy ocean.

"Hel! My lovely most beautiful of all my daughters!" Loki said as he came over to his daughter and gave her a kiss on her decaying cheek.

"I am your only daughter." She said glaring at her father.

"Doesn't change the fact that you are beautiful." Loki told her with a wink.

"Not that it isn't good to see you...but the All-father has forbid us from meeting." Loki said as he grabbed her decaying hand and started waltzing on the clifftop to the sound of the sea below. "Not that I do whatever he says but you know I don't want to get caught doing mischief...It's funner to watch if they don't know I've been up to something." Loki smirked and Hel rolled her eyes at her fathers antics.

"Did you know I had three sons?" Hel asked as she placed her head on her fathers shoulder as they danced.

"Of course, Antioch, was a brash Gryffindor who threw himself into every fight he could, much like your uncle Thor." Loki said as he twirled Hel away from him then back into his arms. "Cadmus was plain no fun. Boring Hufflepuff. However, Ignotus, I blessed with Mischief. He was of my house." 

"I'm aware." Hel said with a deadpanned look on her face. 

"What is this about my darling?" Loki asked as he stopped dancing and tipped Hel's face up to him to see her eyes.

"I have two heirs left on this world...all the rest have died. The heir of Cadmus is a madman that I would sooner drag to Niflheim and feed him to my Draugr's than see him leave his seed on this world." Hel sighed and moved away staring at the sea again.

"The the second heir?" Loki ask as he took her decaying hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss before just holding it in comfort.

"The heir of Ignotus...he is the last and he cannot father any children. Can you heal him? I don't want Cadmus's child to be the last of my heirs on Midgard." Hel looked at her father.

"I'm not a healer...but let me meet him and I can see what I can do...does he know about you?" Loki asked.

"Sort of..." Hel responded with mischief flashing in her eyes. Loki through his head back and laughed hardily into the sea air.

~~**~~

Dorea and Charlus Potter had just sat down in the solarium where they enjoyed eating their dinner most nights. The solarium was made of glass on three sides with a roof of glass. This allowed them to see the land that surrounded their manor house. Their manor house laid at the top of the twin to Stinchcombe Hill. The Potter's have always had some sort of home on top of that hill since before William the Conqueror came to the land, however the local population forgot about the twin hill when the International Statute of Secrecy went into affect. Much to the chagrin of the Potter family who made money off the local muggles with their healing potions. 

"Ooh...Squab pie..." Loki said as he took a bite of the mutton pastry. Dorea's wand was out of her wrist holster and aimed at Loki who sat opposite of her husband, right next to her. Charlus however was not looking at Loki but the woman who sat next to him. He slowly pulled a cloak out of his pocket and watched at the woman rolled her eyes at him.

"You won't need that. I'm not here to take you away; just speak to you." She told him. "Father do behave yourself." She turned to her companion who was ignoring the woman with the wand in his face as he took a second helping. "Do you know who I am?" She asked the man.

"Death." Charlus replied.

"Yes, I am Hel, Goddess of Death...and yes I gave your ancestor, Ignotus Peverell that invisibility cloak."

"That's where my cloak went! Hel, you do not steal from your father! I have been looking for that cloak for ages." Loki complained with his mouth full.

"Close your mouth when eating then talk." Dorea and Hel scolded Loki at the same time as Charlus fought hard not to snigger.

"Hel, that cloak is the only thing that makes me invisible around your grandmother, she can't see through it. I can't prank her without it." Loki whined.

"Oh...so that's why grandmother gave it to me." Hel said looking down at her fingernails on her non-decaying hand. Looking at Charlus she asked, "do you know the true story of the three brothers?"

"I know that Ignotus Peverell was my ancestor and that he was gifted one of the Deathly Hallows as was his two brothers. Whether the story about the river was true or not I don't know."

"The story of the river was not true, however the destruction that the Elder Wand creates and the death of Antioch was true, as is the depression that the Resurrection Stone causes, resulting in the suicide of Cadmus. You are quite aware of the deviltry of the Invisibility Cloak." Hel said with a wink.

"Why did you gift the three brothers?" Charlus asked at the same time Dorea asked, "Why are you here?" 

"We are here because Antioch had no heirs. Cadmus's heir is insane and I would rather drag him to Hell, ask you would say, and Ignotus's heir is infertile." Hel stated looking at Dorea, Charlus looked away in shame. "I refuse to allow MY heirs to die out on Midgard. Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus were MY sons. I gifted them what you call the Deathly Hallows because they were my children and I wanted to help them. Antioch was a powerful wizard who had a hard time finding a wand that would work for him, because of this he was teased at Hogwarts, called a squib, when really he was the son of the Goddess of Death! I made him a wand that would work for him as the son of Death. Cadmus's wife died in childbirth, I wanted to give my son and daughter-in-law a way to stay together even after death. Ignotus like my father, Loki, was full of mischief. His favorite game as a child was what you would call Hide-and-Seek. His older brothers always found him and that as the baby of the family made him sad, he wanted to win for a change. My grandmother tired of being pranked by my father saw the tears of my son and gave me the cloak to give to him."

"How can anyone be tired of being pranked?" Loki asked as he leaned in the chair balancing on the back two legs. Hel banished the two legs causing Loki to fall to the floor.

"I don't know father, I can't see why anyone would not want to be pranked." Hel said giggling as both Charlus and Dorea laughed at the misfortune of the God of Mischief and Chaos. 

Loki fixed the chair and sat down with a huff, looking at Charlus he asked, "Where you a Hufflepuff in school?"

"No, I was a Gryffindor while Dorea here was a Slytherin." Charlus stated looking at Loki and noticing some familiar traits between Loki, his daughter Hel, and himself.

"Gryffindor? How are you a Gryffindor? When your wife first noticed me her wand was in her hand ready to blast my head off while you were reaching for your...MY invisibility cloak to hide. You seem to have your traits mixed up." 

"And how do you know so much about Hogwarts traits?" Dorea asked between bites as she ate her dinner.

"Last time I was on Midgard I took the name Salazar Slytherin." Loki stated.

"Merlin!" Charlus exclaimed looking at Loki. 

"No, Salazar. Merlin was a second rate charlatan who conned people into believing he was the second coming of Myrddin Emrys just because he was a decedent of the man. Now, Myrddin was a great wizard and prophet, one of the last battle mages."

"No father, when one of the Seidr/Seidrmenn say 'Merlin' it is equivalent to saying 'My God' or 'All-Father' in surprise, he wasn't calling you Merlin." Hel responded shaking her head at her father.

Loki looked at her, rolled his eyes, then winked at Charlus. "Again why the switched traits?"

"I am a Potions Master, my wife however is an Auror. Which is why she is quick with the wand." Charlus stated as he continued his dinner. "So what can the Potter family do for our ancestors who has gifted us with their presence tonight?" Charlus asked.

"You can have sex." Loki said seriously. Both Loki and Hel burst out laughing at the blank look that Charlus gave them and the incredulous look that Dorea gave them. "No, great-great grandson, or some such bother. It is what can we do for you." Loki said with a smirk.

"O...kay. What can you do for us?" Dorea stated. 

"I can give you a baby." Loki said with a wink and a smirk.

"I am not having sex with you!" Dorea snarled.

"Nor I you. The All-Father would be pissed if I were to father another child." Loki said rolling his eyes.

"Your husband has the sperm casing but there is nothing inside, which is why you cannot conceive." Hel stated. 

"If you perform sex magic during the summer solstice then I, the God Loki can enter your husbands sperm and finish the deed. Essentially your child would have three parents, a mother and two fathers, but I would not be genetically the father of your child...which would be myself. Ooh...ooh...Hel, I would be my own grandpa!"

"No, no you wouldn't. Can you be a little bit less crazy?" Hel replied rolling her eyes at her fathers antics. "Loki would become your child and would live the life of a wizard. He would not know he was the God Loki, any parental tests would show his father as Charlus Potter. Like all Gods he would be immortal but any action that would normally result in death would release his memories and he would cease being baby Potter and would be the God Loki again. Any children fathered by baby Potter would be genetically a Potter."

"Essentially I would be born from you, grow at a normal Midgardian rate, father children that would be Midgardian and 'hopefully' out of the All-Father's sight, grow old and die, releasing me to be a God again. It's going to be so fun!" Loki said clapping and bouncing in his chair.

Charlus and Dorea looked at each other then Loki, "Would he be as hyper as a child as he is right now as an adult?" Dorea asked Hel.

Both Hel and Loki through their heads back and laughed, "Yes...my brother Fenrir is just as hyper. Sorry that's a Loki trait. I do have some concerns..." Hel stated looking at Charlus. "You are not naturally infertile. You were cursed."

"Yes, as an exasperating youth, I fought in the war against the Dark Lord Grindelwald, when I came home from the mainland we found I was cursed." Charlus stated.

"My concern is it wasn't a known enemy that cursed you but a hidden one, one that is pretending to be an ally."

"Who?" Dorea asked looking concerned between Charlus and Hel.

"I don't know, the Norns have it hidden." Hel stated.

"Longbottom." Dorea stated with a nod an squinted eyes at her husband. "AugustaPrewett was not happy you married me instead of her."

"No, I can tell you it's not Longbottom. The Longbottom family will always side and protect the Potter family." Hel said looking at Dorea. "They have given a familia-oath that cannot be broken, even by spouses."

"Norns?" Charlus asked as he zoned back into the conversation.

"The Fates...three sisters who like to play with destiny...prophecies are sent to seers and prophets by the Norns/Fates."

"Crap." Charlus said.

"Yes, my thought exactly." Hel stated.

"Fates smates...I'm a God they have no control over me." Loki stated as he was juggling some knives. Hel, Charlus, and Dorea's eyebrows rose in disbelief with that statement.

"Do not tempt them Father!" Hel scolded. "You know good and well the Norms can play with the fate of Gods. My brother Jormungandr is fated to kill your brother Thor! My brother Fenrir is fated to kill your father Odin! Just because you are a God does not mean the Fates do not have a hand in your destiny!" 

Hel was yelling at her father by the end of her mini-melt-down. Loki catching the three knives by separating into three Loki's before becoming one again. "I'm sorry darling. I will try not to tempt the Norms." Loki said as he walked over to where Hel was standing and hugged her kissing her decaying cheek he bent down and pick up the chair she had knocked down and held it like a gentleman so she could sit back down.

"Would you like some tea my dear?" Dorea asked as she looked at Hel.

"Yes please." Hel responded still trying to catch her breath.

"Morrigan, tea service for four please." Dorea said. Not a moment later a little elf in a red dress with the Potter crest across her heart popped in and placed a pot of tea with four cups next to her Mistress, there was cream and sugar, and small pastries also included.

"Your Brownie is named after the Celtic Goddess of War?" Loki ask as he sat down and started to reach for a pastry only to get his hand slapped by Dorea. 

"She is a House Elf." Dorea stated as she served Hel her tea and pastry before serving her husband, then herself. Hel's lips were curved into a closed mouth smile as she watcher her father squirm before Dorea finally served him.

"Same thing. Just as Dwarves are Goblins. Elves are High Elves of the Seelie Court. Dark Elves/Frost Giants/jötunn are Elves of the Unseelie Court. Jötunn's are also called Giants. Trolls are Trolls." Loki said dismissively. "So sex magic?"

"Is not discussed at the dinner table!" Dorea stated and slapped Loki's hand again as he reached for another pastry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please, please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Violence and swearing below.

**~~December 1982~~**

The Goddess of Death stood in the kitchen invisible and watched in horror as man 95 percent larger than the little boy she had come to love beat him to death. With her hand over her mouth to silence the sob and with tears streaming down one side of her face she shook her head no at the grim reaper who had come to collect the boy. Without collecting the now dead boy, he would either become a ghost or be forced to live. She bent down to the boy at the same time as his maternal aunt who was screeching that he had killed the boy and that she wasn't going to get in trouble for his violence. The Goddess of Death watched as the man struck his wife then picked up his crying son from the highchair, giving him a cookie and walked out of the kitchen. The Goddess held her hand above the heart of the boy and willed her magic to do what I was not naturally intended to do, she willed him to live. The boy took a breath and the maternal aunt sighed as she picked him up and put him is a cupboard under the stairs and closed the door. The Goddess of Death and the grim reaper entered the cupboard and immediately enlarged the inside so they could be comfortable. The grim reaper watched as the Goddess of Death did everything in her power to encourage the natural healing magic that the boy had. She just needed to keep him alive until he turned five then he would be immortal.

"My Queen, my Goddess, why are you trying so hard to save this boy?" The grim reaper asked.

"He is both my descendant and my brother." Hel replied as she sat back on her rump roughly, exhausted from using magic that was not natural for her. "You are hereby assigned to him, anytime he dies you are to not take him. I am to be informed at once so I can stop him from become a ghost, trapping his soul in his body until he lives again." Hel stated as she swept her hand along the boy's wild black head of hair. 

The grim reaper watched as the door to the cupboard opened and the maternal aunt knelt down with a bucket and cloth--unknowing that there were two immortal being in the room with her--she undressed the boy and wiped all the blood off of him. "Those freaks should not have brought you here." Petunia Dursley stated as she cleaned the boy and noticed that his injuries were slowly healing with magic. "They should have known better. Lily should have told them that I hate magic and that once Vernon found out magic was real, he too hated magic. Him getting into the physical brawl at Lily and James's wedding should have told them that." Petunia put a new diaper on the boy but left him undressed, "I will never stand in Vernon's way, I won't protect you against him. You are not my son. You don't even look like my sister...had you looked like her..." she left the small cupboard closing the boy once more in the dark taking the now blood red pail of water with her. 

"I will be sending my brother Fenrir here to scare the mortal into compliance or I will be taking his soul." Hel snarled.

~~**~~

"FENRIR!" Hel called out as she entered her brother's camp site full of his pack. Normally the pack would rally and do everything possible to stop a woman screaming their Alphas name in fury while searching for him but this woman was different...and the pack knew it. They spread away from her as she entered the pack.

Fenrir looked up from the tables where all the Alpha of other packs were gathered around a table with maps as Fenrir and the Alphas were trying to hide their packs from the Ministry of Magic. Since the fall of the Dark Lord the Ministry were busy trying to show that they were useful; by taking down the Death Eaters and any dark creature they could find. "Ah fuck!" Fenrir swore as he spotted his sister on a war path straight towards him. "Gentlemen, you are about to see something very few will ever see...me cowed. Close the sides so the rest of the pack can't see in and throw up a silencing charm." He ordered the other Alphas. 

The last of the tent panels was closed after Hel entered the tent and walked straight up to her much taller brother she slapped him on the cheek, grabbing his ear and yanked him down so she could look him in his eyes she started yelling, "you were supposed to watch out for him!"

"I'll go see him next month, I have an obligation to protect my pack." Fenrir growled out to his big sister intimately aware that the rest of the Alphas were watching him as he was being bowed down to his shorter sister.

"Fenrir, the man killed him!" Hel yelled out.

"WHAT?!" Fenrir growled out and stood tall towering over his sister in fury. All the Alphas who were formally sniggering at his reaction took a step back and went to one knee, the power emanating from Fenrir was breath taking and they were having trouble breathing.

"I refused to take him...I used my power and forced his soul back into his body and willed him to live. I willed his magic to heal him as best as I could." Hel stated as tears flowed down the living side of her face.

"Is the man dead?" Fenrir asked as he grabbed his sister and together they sat on a two-seater couch that was towards the back end of the room.

"No, you know I can't take a soul unless it's next on a list...however that doesn't mean you can't put his name on the list." Hel growled out and Fenrir sniggered.

"FENRIR!" A woman yelled out in anger and pushed the tent flaps aside, she dodged the Alphas who were trying to stop her from interrupting Fenrir's meeting. "Who the fuck..." the woman started as she looked to Fenrir and the woman siting with him but stopped when she got a good look at her.

Hel's eyebrow on her living side rose as she took in the werewolf female that interrupted. "Ah Sheila, this is my sister Hel, Goddess of Death. Hel, this is my current mate Sheila."

"Sister?" Sheila asked at the same time one of the Alphas asked, "Goddess of Death?"

"Yes, Goddess of Death, daughter of Loki, Prince of Asgard and the Jötunn Giantess Angrboda; sister to Fenrir, Wolf of Asgard; also son of Loki and Angrboda." Hel stated looking at the different werewolves, all who went to their knee bending their heads in subjugation.

"Fenrir, I need to you to take some wolves and scare the mortals into treating Harry properly. I watched as the man beat that baby to death and I couldn't interfere until after he was dead." Hel stated grabbing Fenrir's hands.

"Why don't I just kill the man, why do I need to scare him?" Fenrir asked.

"I was going to have you kill him, add him to my list so I could drag his soul to the coldest part of Hell but I received a message from Queen Frigga telling me the man must live for now. That we can have our revenge but later." Hel stated.

"I'll take Sheila and the Alphas and head over there now." Fenrir said standing up. 

"Queen Frigga says, you must not be seen by the magicless Seidr who lives down the road. She is a spy for the old Seidrmann. The baby must remain in that house so Heimdall can keep an eye out for him. If the Seidrmann moves him, Heimdall won't be able to watch him." Hel said standing up and moving over to her brother who was looking at a list of werewolves.

"I wish we could station a wolf there to constantly remind the man to keep his ugly mitts to himself." Fenrir stated. "But I just can't spare anyone." Hel raised her eyebrow looking at her brother then opened up one of her portals to the underworld she vanished.

~~**~~

Fenrir, Sheila, and five of his Alpha's entered the far end of Privet Drive before disillusioning themselves. Fenrir started towards the 4 Privet Drive were he last saw his baby brother. The mortal muggle would rue the day he laid his hands on a son of Loki. Standing in front of the house, Fenrir whispered sending three of this Alphas to the back yard to enter from that door. Fenrir, Sheila and two of his Alphas entered through the front door. Sheila used her enhanced werewolf nose and went in search for the boy her mate wanted her to protect. 

The two that Fenrir was searching for were relaxing in the living room watching TV for the night. Their son was upstairs in his crib. Fenrir knew two of his men were stationed at the French doors that lead from the living room to the kitchen, two of his men were station at the French doors that lead from the living room to the hallway. One Alpha was to be in the kitchen waiting on Sheila to heal any injury that the baby sustained. Still invisible Fenrir walked over to the TV an unplugged it.

"What the ruddy hell!" The whale on the couch complained as he click on the remote controller a couple times. Hefting himself up, Vernon Dursley walked over to the TV and noticed it unplugged. "THAT BLOODY FREAK UNPLUGGED THE TV!" He yelled turning to his wife to notice her eyes were not on him but on something behind him. He turned and looked and the curtains were closing by themselves. Puffing himself up he started for the door to the hallway only to stop short as two men appeared standing in front of the doors with their arms crossed over their chests, feet spread wide. Vernon looked towards the doors to the kitchen and two more men appear standing the same way. Petunia turned and looked behind her and stood up and moved towards the wall away from Vernon. 

Vernon opened his mouth only to be cut off by a whisper in his ear. "I wouldn't if I were you." Fenrir said from right behind the man. He looked to the woman and yelled, "SIT DOWN! You mewling quim." He said in disgust. Petunia moved away from the wall and sat back down on the couch. "Sit down." He growled to Vernon who quickly got pissed off that his house was being invaded by freaks.

"Now see hear!" Vernon started pointing at Fenrir only to start screaming bloody murder as Fenrir took a hold of Vernon's elbow and wrist and broke his arm in the middle of his forearm. Two broken bones could be seen poking out of the skin.

"That's for hurting my little brother." Fenrir said pushing Vernon who fell on his ass with a loud thump.

Vernon back away from the dark haired behemoth that had invaded his house until his back hit the couch.

"Brother?" Petunia whispered looking at the man in front of them.

"Yes, Harry James Potter is my little brother." Fenrir said looking at the man panting in pain on the floor in front of him. He missed his Alphas exchanging a look between the four of them. 

"You may take him, we don't want him in our house." Petunia stated bravely.

"Oh no...you see the old wizard would know if Harry was missing. He would tear the world apart looking for his little weapon." Fenrir growled at Petunia. "Sheila, Marcus, bring Harry in here!" Fenrir yelled.

~~**~~

"Remus Lupin?" Hel asked a man who stood in line at a soup kitchen in middle-of-know-where London.

"Yes?" Remus turned around to look at the small woman next to him. His eyes going wide in shock. "Can I help you Goddess of Death?" Remus whispered so the muggles next to him wouldn't notice.

"Yes, you can come with me." Hel replied as she started walking towards the door.

"If it's my time, then I am ready great lady." Remus replied and smiled at Hel's giggle.

They walked down the block and entered an empty alleyway. "Mr. Lupin, it is not your time, but I did recently stop the death of someone dear to you." Hel stated.

"Who?" Remus asked afraid of the answer. He could only think of two people alive right now that he felt was dear to him.

"Harry..." Hel started but was interrupted by a keening noise and Remus collapsed to the ground. "I was able to save him." Hel said gently as she rubbed Remus's back. "But now I need your help."

Sniffling Remus asked, "How can I help? I'm an out of work werewolf. I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could somehow be apart of Harry's life and he told me no. He threatened to send the Ministry if I stepped one toe near Harry. To put me down like a wild dog."

"I know. I suspect that Dumbledore is just as insane as Cadmus's heir." Hel replied looking off. "I just can't prove it, he never gets his own hands dirty."

"How can I help my lady?" Remus replied.

"I need you to do three things. One, I need you to watch my memories so you know how bad it is. Two I need you to put aside your hatred for my brother, and three...I need you to get along and work with my brother to protect Harry."

Remus's eyebrow raised, "I can do that, but who is your brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Please, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**~~March 24, 1960~~**

Hel stood in the corner of the maternity delivery room in St. Mungo's watching as her father was being born to her favorite decedent. She really shouldn't have favorites and she always tried so hard to show each of her children the same love and care, but she did have her favorites. Charlus was such a good man and so talented it really was a shame when he was cursed. She was still trying to track who the false ally was and had it narrowed down to about ten different men but she thought she knew who it was. She just couldn't prove it...yet. As a baby's cry broke, she smiled. Her father was right in a way, he really was his own grandpa.

Dorea was having a few complications due to her age so Hel went up to her and pushed her death magic away searching for that little bit of healing magic that all Asgardians had, just a little push should jump-start her natural healing. She looked down at the Midgardian version of her father, he looked at little blue and was slightly worried but as Dorea held him his color came back. "He was like that as a baby." A voice said from behind her.

"Queen Frigga," Hel stated looking at her grandmother, knowing that none of the magical could see, hear, or feel them in the room.

"He would turn blue for a short, short moment before reestablishing his pink skin," Frigga stated as she cooed at the baby. "It the Jötunn in him."

"Jötunn?" Hel stated confused, I thought father was an Asgardian.

"Child, all Asgardian's are Jötunn," Frigga stated. "Like on Midgard, there are all shapes, sizes, and colors of Jötunn."

"But...Asgardian's and Jötunn come from different worlds." Hel stated still startled with what her grandmother was telling her.

"We originally came from Jötunheimr, but due to civil war we left and founded a city-state that we named Asgard."

"But..." Hel started still flabbergasted at what she was learning.

Frigga smiled softly at Hel. "It always comes down to racism. People no matter what country, planet, or culture, we always suffer from racism and stupidity. In our case, we were the wrong size for Jötunn, we were the wrong color for Jötunn, we worshiped the wrong Gods, at the point were we still worshiped Gods, before we started believing we were Gods."

"In Loki's case, because he was so tiny...because he kept changing how he looked...because he kept changing what sex he was...his birth parents abandoned him. In the middle of a battle; thinking we, Asgardians, would kill an infant for them." Frigga sighed. "This was before Odin lost the last bit of his humanity, he picked the infant up and brought him home to me. We adopted him."

"Does father know?" Hel asked.

"No." Frigga sighed again. "I wanted to tell him when he was little so he became adjusted to the idea, but Odin forbid me, forbid anyone who knew from telling him. I'm afraid he will not react well when he does find out."

"Is this why Odin believes Loki always has monsters for children? Because he was born a Jötunn?" Hel asked.

"More than likely," Frigga stated sadly. "There are many different tribes of Jötunn, we the Aesir tribe, our history is quite like the history of the tribe they call Jews here on Midgard. Those with the ability to shapeshift are another tribe, those with the ability to wield magic with more power generally come from another tribe. The ones who we call Frost Giants were the largest and politically most powerful but all the tribes interbred with another. Until the Frost Giants noticed that every other generation was getting shorter, closer to the height of all the rest of the tribes. We were becoming close to being the same; being equal. They didn't like that and a mad man started pushing for racial purity. We lost, so the tribes scattered to the different planets in the nine realms."

"That makes so much sense...in death, we are all equal," Hel stated, even the Midgardian's.

"Your father has several different tribes in his DNA, which is why he is so talented. It's also why Odin is so jealous. Why many Asgardians are jealous and treat him badly for it. I do hope his stint here on Midgard will help temper Loki a little bit. Out of all the tribe, those that settled and mated with the locals here on Midgard were the mildest of us, the most gentle, the least warlike." Frigga stated as she watched baby Loki and his new family interact.

Hel snorted at that fact, knowing how warlike the Midgardians really were.

"Are you jealous of Charlus and Dorea?" Hel asked.

"A little bit, it would be nice to have a baby in the palace again, but at the same time, I know they are family. Charlus is decendent of yours, you are Loki's daughter, my granddaughter. They are family."

**~~December 1981~~**

Loki sat in his room singing himself a [lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qp_djIuQ2Cw)*--still grounded by his father to his room like a child--softly singing as he sat in his window seat the windows thrown wide open so he could breathe the fresh air and look down on his favorite palace garden. Tears trailed down his face as he held tightly to a pillow getting as much comfort from it as he could. 

"That is beautiful Loki," Frigga said from the doorway to Loki's suite.

"He was beautiful," Loki said not looking at his mother, staring out into the garden.

Frigga came and sat down at the other end of the window seat, "Oh, the gardeners have been neglecting this garden, it is so overgrown." Frigga said in dismay.

"No, they haven't," Loki stated. "I asked them to 'neglect' it, I like the wild, carefree look of this garden. The long windswept grass, the wild willow tree with branches that both touch the sky and the ground. The small creek that snakes and meanders slowly through." Loki stated, he finally turned his tear-stained face towards his mother. "Why do I miss him more than her? She was my wife, the love of my life?"

"She was a Midgardian and their lives are so short compared to ours. Even though you forgot you were Loki, Prince of Asgard, you still subconsciously knew that you would outlive her. However, you also knew that he wasn't Midgardian, he was an Asgardian. His magic matched our magic." Frigga stated as she looked at the garden again. "You are right. This garden is almost perfect, but it is missing some flowers. I will send someone to Midgard to pick up some...Lily's, Lilac's, Hyacinth's, and some Gardenias. Then it will be perfect."

"Mother, this is a man's garden. We don't need flowers in a man's garden." Loki choked out, trying to be masculine like his father would demand but secretly loving his mother was trying to honor his late-wife. Loki huffed, "I understand the Lily's but why the rest?"

"Lilac's symbolize youthful innocence, Hyacinth's symbolize playfulness, and Gardenia's symbolized children and family." Frigga.

"It also says, "You've made my life complete (Lily-of-the-Valley), with your youthful innocence (Lilac's-white), please forgive me (Hyacinth-purple), my secret love (Gardenia). In the language of the flowers." Loki stated with a choked laugh. "Lily loved the language of the flowers."

"It's fitting isn't it," Frigga said. "Perhaps we should pick up some Tea Roses also."

"I'll remember, always," Loki whispered. "Mother, why are you here?" Loki asked.

"I want you to join us for dinner tonight," Frigga stated.

"So Odin has deemed I've been grounded to my room long enough." Loki snorted.

"No, but I don't care. You can ignore your father and enjoy a nice dinner with your family, can't you? I do so miss you and if you are feeling up to it...your brothers and I would love to learn more about your Lily and Harry."

"I don't know if I can!" Loki cried out in anguish.

Frigga was across the seat and holding her son as he sobbed his heart out. "It will take time my love, and the pain will never truly go away, but it will get easier." Frigga held her son and started to hum the tune she heard him singing earlier, rocking him. Her baby, the most fragile of all her children, the strongest of all her children. The one the most like her, her secret favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: * Song by the Beatles, John Lennon


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited using Grammarly, which works awesome.

"Oh pup, my poor pup!" Remus moaned as he collapsed again to the dirty ground in the alleyway after having watched Hel's memories. "Odin's a right bastard."

"Yes," Hel said watching as a broken man picked himself back up.

"Frigga she's...." Remus started.

"Yes, she is," Hel replied with a soft smile knowing what he was thinking about Queen Frigga since she thought that way.

"Do I have to work with Fenrir? He ruined my life at age five!" Remus whined.

"What do you mean?" Hel asked.

"He turned me into a werewolf at age five! He killed my mother!" Remus snarled at the Goddess only to stop when he felt something metal pressed up against his throat.

"You will not disrespect the Goddess." A cold breath said from behind him.

"Grim..." Hel said as she waved her hand indicating she was alright. The sickle was removed from Remus's neck and when he turned around he could not see anyone but he could feel a chill that slowly dissipated. "Who told you he turned you into a werewolf at age five?"

"My father, Lyall Lupin," Remus stated.

Hmm...Hel hummed filtering through her thoughts. "I find it funny that your name and your father's name means wolf wolf."

"What..." Remus started confused.

"Lyall is Scottish...from the old Norse Liulfr, meaning wolf. Lupin is old French borrowed from the Latin word, lupīnus, meaning wolf-like. Then there is Remus...who was suckled by the she-wolf." Hel said looking at Remus. "You have an awful lot of wolves in your family for not being a werewolf before you were five."

"That's just a coincidence," Remus stated.

"Did you know as the Goddess of Death I have all the memories of anyone who has ever died?" Hel stated. "Including your father."

"That's...terrible!" Remus stated. "How do you keep it from driving you mad?"

"Occlumency." Hel stated, "My mindscape is immense." Hel pulls Remus over to a crate deeper in the alleyway and they both sat down. "The point is I know the truth that your father refused to tell you."

Remus closed his eyes in pain, "What truth?"

"Lyall became embittered as a child. Once he started Hogwarts his hatred towards werewolves skyrocketed. Lyall is the son of Fenrir. He was embittered because he was not a born werewolf-like some of Fenrir's children. Lyall carried an ancient curse that prevents him from becoming a werewolf, one that Odin placed on Fenrir. Loki long ago freed Fenrir from the curse but as it is embedded in his DNA it can still pop up every once in a while. You were not made a werewolf, you were born a werewolf and your jealous, bitter father decided to lie to you." Hel stated as she held Remus's hand, knowing he was about to go into shock.

Remus started hyperventilating and bent over so his head was between his knees.

"My father worked for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as an executioner," Remus stated.

"Yes, if he couldn't be a werewolf then he wanted to make it so no one could," Hel replied.

"That makes no sense," Remus stated still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was a born werewolf...no the fact that Fenrir Greyback the most ruthless werewolf was his grandfather...no the fact that the Asgardian Gods existed...no...his head was spinning with the same three thoughts over and over.

"Breath Remus, breath," Hel stated as she rubbed his back. "Jealousy is a sign of love, it's a sign of wanting attention from the one you love or comes from fear of losing the affection of the one you love. Jealousy is not logical, it will not make sense."

"So my father while killing werewolves was trying to get Fenrir's attention?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Hel snorted. "Fenrir stopped paying attention to Lyall when it was discovered he was not a werewolf. So Lyall set out to get his attention by killing wolves. When Fenrir discovered what Lyall was doing he discovered you. He came for you one night to rescue you from your father's madness, that is the night your father killed your mother. Your father, not you, not Fenrir."

"My whole life is a lie." Remus moaned. 

"Yes, it is. Are you ready to face the truth?" 

~~**~~

"Brother?" Petunia whispered looking at the man in front of them.

"Yes, Harry James Potter is my little brother," Fenrir said looking at the man panting in pain on the floor in front of him. He missed his Alphas exchanging a look between the four of them.

"You may take him, we don't want him in our house." Petunia stated bravely.

"Oh no...you see the old wizard would know if Harry was missing. He would tear the world apart looking for his little weapon." Fenrir growled at Petunia. "Sheila, Marcus, bring Harry in here!" Fenrir yelled.

Sheila walked in carrying a sniffing Harry who was munching on a cookie. Marcus had healed what Hel could not, but the quick forced healing that wizards did wasn't pleasant. Taking one look at Vernon sent Harry trying to hide while being held. "No. No. Badman." Harry murmured. 

At the same time, a portal opened and out stepped Hel and Remus. "Pup!" Remus cried out seeing Harry.

"Moon! Moon!" Harry cried out hearing Remus and started to wiggle to get down.

Sheila set Harry down and Harry very purposefully went as far away from Vernon, dodging behind Fenrir and ran right into Remus's arms as Remus had landed on his knees seeing Harry. "Oh, my pup! I'm so sorry you had to come here." Remus whispered into Harry's hair as he rocked the sobbing child. "I tried to get custody of you but Albus wouldn't let me."

"What was his excuse?" Fenrir growled out as he took in his very shabby looking grandson. Most of his wolves looked rugged as they lived mostly in the wild, but rugged and shabby were two completely different things.

"That the ministry would never let a werewolf take care of the Boy-Who-Lived," Remus replied hearing Petunia gasp and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her inch away from him. "That was before the news of the deaths broke publicly, I was in his office debriefing from my mission and he stopped me and watched three silver do-dads, two stopped spinning, the one slowed down before it went back to the normal spin. He told me they were connected to James, Lily's, and Harry's life force and that James and Lily had died. Later, once I heard the announcement on the Wizard World Wireless I realized that Albus had sold Harry's story...the nasty endearment, the Boy-Who-Lived was created by Albus."

"Yes, I'm afraid keeping my brother safe from his manipulations will be a full-time job. Are you interested grandson?" Fenrir asked and he heard his Alphas gasp slightly. 

"Grandson?" Sheila said apprehensively.

"Yes, Sheila. This is our grandson--Lyall's boy--, Remus." Fenrir watched as Remus looked around the room guarded, his eyes quickly scanning the Alphas at the door before snarling at Vernon, his eyes going amber.

Sheila and the Alphas shifted slightly in case they needed to intervene. Fenrir growled out, "get control of yourself!" Pushing out his Alpha magic. 

Remus's eyes went back to his normal brown color. "Wait you said, brother?"

"Yes, it seems like my father Prince Loki of Asgard decided to come down to Midgard to play," Fenrir stated still watching Remus as he held a now sleeping Harry.

"But...James...he worshiped Loki..." Remus said trying to get his head around the idea.

"Yes, he would. Father is very egotistical." Hel said from behind Remus. "I approve of your grandson, Brother."

"I'm not sure I do. He's been a supporter of Dumbledore's for too long." Fenrir stated.

"I didn't know about...Father lied to me. I thought you turned me at age five when you attacked our house and mother died." Remus stated as he smelled Harry's hair, it smelled like James.

"Your mother found out that Lyall was Fenrir's son when at age five you shifted for the first time. She contacted me to get you out of Lyall's control. Hope was trying to save her son. Your father killed her for it." Sheila stated as she inched slowly around Fenrir wanting to get closer to her grandson.

"How are you, my grandmother? I look older than you." Remus said looking at Sheila for the first time since he came into the room.

"If you bond and treat your wolf well your aging will slow down. Your immune system picks up and heals all illnesses, cuts, marks, anything that happens while in wolf form heals when you shift back." The Alpha that was standing near Sheila and Fenrir stated. "My name is Marcus, I'm a healer. You're injured, may I approach and heal you?"

"Heal him!? What about me! Look what that monster did to me!" Vernon yelled out panting in pain on the floor.

"You're lucky you're still alive!" Sheila snarled and lunged towards Vernon only to be caught by Fenrir.

"Sheila, where did you find the baby?" Fenrir asked as he petted and calmed his mate down.

"In the damn cupboard under the stairs." Both Sheila and Marcus snarled.

"Is there another room in this house that he could sleep in?" Fenrir said looking at Petunia.

"Yes." She stated harshly still giving Remus a look like she was terrified of him.

"WOMAN!" Fenrir yelled at her, once he had her undivided attention he stated, "quit looking at him like he is going to tear your throat out, he is the mildest of all the werewolves in this room right now."

"There are MORE werewolves in the room?" Petunia squeaked eyeing everyone in the room like they were vermin.

"Oh yes..." Fenrir said with great pleasure. "Almost everyone here is a werewolf. Your nephew and my sister are the only ones, not werewolves." Fenrir smiled allowing his canine teeth to elongate and sharpen. "DO NOT FAINT!" He bellowed at the weak woman. "Get up! You will show Marcus, Sheila, Remus, and Harry all the bedrooms in this house. Remus will pick two rooms for him and Harry to sleep in. You will move your crap out of those rooms, you will accept that Remus and Harry are here to stay! You will treat them with RESPECT! And if you harm one hair on Harry's head you will spend the next full moon in the woods being hunted by my pack! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Fenrir roared at Petunia who was shaking uncontrollably on the couch. Vernon was pale and sweating still holding his arm. "Well, I'm waiting!"

"Yes, sir." Petunia squeaked again. The two Alphas at the door to the hallway opened the door and Sheila grabbing Petunia hauled her off the couch and towards the door. Remus still holding a sleeping Harry followed her.

~~**~~

"You will want this room." A woman's voice said the first room on the right from the stairs. 

"That is the smallest room in the house...you are free to take that room." Petunia said haughtily.

Sheila, Marcus, and Remus looked in the room and saw a dusty, disorganized room, with a woman dressed in gold standing in the middle. "Hello Remus, Scion of the house of Odin. My grandson and you will want this room."

"O...kay," Remus said hesitantly and he stepped into the room and moved towards the woman in gold. As he moved away from the door he gasped in shock which made the two werewolves in the hallway move into the room dragging a reluctant Petunia with them. The room was no longer the smallest in 4 Private Drive. It was a grand golden and marble sitting room with several doors leading off of it.

"Hello, Queen Frigga," Hel said from behind the werewolves.

"Queen Frigga of Asgard. Goddess of the Sky, Fertility, Household, Motherhood, Love, and Marriage." Remus said from memory like he was reading out of a book.

"And Domestic Arts," Frigga stated with a smile. "I am also the Supreme Sorceress of the Aesir."

"Where are we, my Queen," Remus said remembering to bow.

"We are still in the small room of 4 Privet Drive, however using Asgardian magic I have recreated Loki's rooms on Asgard. "Prince Harry's bedroom and private bath are through those doors." She said pointing towards the left-hand side. "When Loki was small his nurse-maid live in the doors to the right, those will be your rooms." Frigga pointed towards the other side of the room. "Will you stay and watch over Loki's son?"

"Yes, James and Lily were my best friends," Remus stated. "James stopped trusting me towards the end, but Lily never did. She had set me up to attend Muggle University."

"And so you shall. Prince Harry will be cared for by his maternal aunt while you are in classes and learning your chosen skill. You will live here to enforce the fact that these Midgardians will not continue to harm my grandchild." Frigga said as she watched Petunia who was still gasping at the marvelous room. "Petunia, sister to Lily, Prince Loki of Asgard's wife. You will not harm your nephew, physically, mentally, or emotionally do you understand me?"

Petunia looked around the room at all the strange people, catching sight of Hel for the first time she again squeaked and moved away from the woman who looked like she was decaying on only one side of her body. Looking back at the woman in gold who was speaking to her, she nodded. "I understand." She whispered.

"Do you? I am the GODDESS Frigga. I am the GRANDMOTHER of the boy you call FREAK! I do not appreciate you calling MY grandson a freak. I am the Goddess of MOTHERHOOD, as a mother, you should understand just what I can do, if you continue to PISS me off!" Frigga threatened.

Petunia paled. "Please don't hurt my son Dudley!"

"Don't give me a reason too!" Frigga stated and turned back to Remus. "May I hold him?"

"Of course your Highness!" Remus stated and handed a sleeping Harry to Queen Frigga. 

Frigga took Harry and moved over to the window seat that she had sat at with her son Loki, not that long ago. Waving her hand at the window it now showed Loki's garden in Asgard instead of the street and neighborhood of Privet Drive. Harry woke up and noticed he was in the arms of a beautiful woman. "Hello, Harry. I am your Granny Frigga." She smiled at the boy as she heard Hel snort.

"Gran?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Granny Frigga." She smiled as Harry hugged her snuggling in and falling asleep again. "Remus would you like to take him and set him up in his crib."

"Yes, your highness." Remus stated as he picked up Harry, glancing out the window he gasped, "James!"

"Yes, this is Loki's garden. He is busy planting some flowers and trees in memory of those he lost." Frigga stated as she watched her son toil in the garden.

"Why can't he come back?" Remus asked.

"Odin has forbidden it. He was almost killed. I'm not sure if he really would have died, seeing as Harry was hit by the same spell and did not die, but as Loki's father, Odin had a right to pull his son out of danger." Frigga stated. "I will leave the window as is so Harry can watch the garden and the gardener. Please don't tell Harry that the gardener is his father...not yet."

"Yes, you Highness," Remus stated as he took Harry into the bedroom and laid him down in the golden crib. He saw a pair of crystals and took them out to the sitting room, "Queen Frigga?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"Are these crystals baby monitors?" Remus asked.

"Yes, move the crystals so that they are touching each other and tap them with your wand. Leave the one with the golden stand in the room with Prince Harry, and you keep the one with the platinum stand with you. If Harry wakes up crying you will be able to hear him. You can tap the Laguz rune and a hologram of the room will pop up so you can see what is going on in the room." Frigga stated.

"Yes, James and Lily had some. They are so ingenious." Remus said looking at them.

"Yes, I gifted Charlus and Dorea with them when Loki was reborn to Dorea," Frigga stated.

Remus went back into the room with Harry to set up the baby monitor crystals and to check on Harry. He found a desk with parchment, quills, and ink and he sat down to make a list of everything Harry would need. He made a second list of everything he needed to do. While Remus was out of the sitting room Frigga moved from the window seat to a couch in the center of the room and started the circular-fireplace in the center of the room that the couches circled. "Please sit down I wish to speak to you all," Frigga stated.

Marcus, dragging Petunia with him sat down on the couch to the left of Frigga and Sheila and Hel sat down on the couch to the right of Frigga. "Healer Marcus, thank you for healing Prince Harry. The Goddess Hel," Frigga pointed to her granddaughter, "did her best to keep him alive and heal him, but her magic is not meant for healing. She is the Goddess of Death, not life." 

"You're welcome Queen Frigga or do I call you Goddess Frigga?"

"I am a Goddess but I prefer the title Queen," Frigga stated. 

"Queen Frigga, why can Fenrir not kill the bastard downstairs so I can drag him to the deepest pits of Hell?" Hel asked her grandmother and again Petunia squeaked. 

"How does that make you feel mortal that the Goddess of Death wants your husband dead because he is such an evil being that she wants to drag him to the pits of Hell to torture him for all eternity?" Sheila asked Petunia with a sneer on her face. Petunia's only answer was to whimper.

"Hel, it is not his time just yet, Freyja promised me justice for the pain he has caused Prince Harry," Frigga stated as she looked at her fingernails and slyly winked at Hel. "That being said. You should put his affairs in order." Frigga turned to Petunia.

"Put his...affairs...what?" Petunia said confused. "My husband is not cheating on me!"

Remus snorted from the doorway that leads to Harry's bedroom. "Don't worry no sane woman would touch your husband. I believe the Queen meant Life Insurance. Do you have the ability to take care of your son, Harry, and yourself if your husband were to die?"

"I...I...d... don't know. Vernon takes care of that." Petunia said meekly.

"Perhaps you should look into it," Marcus said standing up, "Mr. Lupin, you are injured. Please let me help you."

"Okay," Remus whispered and followed the werewolf healer, Marcus into his new bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought! 
> 
> I love the comments I've been getting if I don't respond it's because you may have mentioned something I'm not ready to comment on yet... ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: From Chapter 5 onwards, this story has been edited using Grammarly. Which is awesome!

**~~ May 1, 1960 ~~**

"Goddess Frigga, please bless this child, Iacōbinus Loki Potter hereby know publicly as James Charlus Potter, granting him good health and happiness." Dorea Potter chanted as her newborn baby laid in his bassinet in the middle of a sacred rune circle. While Charlus was off taking care of the Bealtaine bonfire.

As soon as Dorea was done with the blessing Misty, one of their house-elves came to her, "Mistress, Heady Whiskers is here to see you and Master."

"Dumbledore?" Dorea asked Misty with a frown on her face.

"Dorea! Look who has come to see us this fine Bealtaine day." Charlus yelled out as he leads Albus Dumbledore from the Manor house to the table laid out with a Bealtaine feast.

"Hello, Albus!" Dorea yelled out and waved with one hand as she carried James's bassinet with the other.

"Hello, Potter family. I see you adopted." Albus said as he still stood near the table. Charlus walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek before taking James. 

"Oh no," Charlus said walking over to Albus Dumbledore. "The Gods blessed us with this little miracle."

"The Gods blessed you?" Albus asked looking at the black haired babe in Charlus arms.

"Oh yes, I gave birth to him in late March. He should be starting Hogwarts in September of 1971."

"Awh...I'm sorry I had heard rumors in the Wizengamot that Charlus..." Dumbledore stopped with an embarrassed look on his face. "That teaches me to listen to rumors."

"Yes, the rumors were true at the time, but as I said, I Gods blessed our family and granted us a child of my blood," Charlus said happily kissing his son on his forehead. "Would you like to join us in our Bealtaine feast?"

"I wasn't aware you believed in the Gods and the Old Ways," Dumbledore said looking at the food on the table with a slight look of disappointment. "I thought you were a Light family?" 

"Oh, we are a Light family!" Charlus said cheerfully while Dorea had a slight frown on her face as she watched Dumbledore.

"Just because we still worship the Gods of old and practice the Old Ways does not mean we practice Dark magic," Dorea stated frowning at Dumbledore and his meddlesome ways.

"But it has been proven the Gods do not exist, if you became pregnant then it wasn't Charlus who impregnated you," Dumbledore said rudely to the witch unless you used Dark magic.

Dorea moved swiftly and slapped Dumbledore across the cheek, "how dare you!" She screamed at the daft man. "I have never been unfaithful to my husband and I certainly did not use Dark magic to create James!"

"Albus!" Charlus yelled. "James is my son by blood! Dorea did not have another man's child. We have him registered with the Goblins as my heir. If he wasn't my son the Goblins would have said something. Also, nothing has been proven! Just because you don't believe in the Gods does not mean there are no Gods."

"Get out you daft man!" Dorea said before she took a now crying James from her husband and walked into the house.

~~**~~

"Do be careful child," Queen Frigga said as she and Hel appeared before Dorea as she breastfed James.

"My Queen!" Dorea said as she struggled slightly to stand up.

"No, no, don't move," Frigga stated as she and Hel created chairs in Dorea's private sitting room and sat down.

"Please Dorea, be careful with that hairy man. I don't know who the ally that is a hidden enemy is. It might be Dumbledore, it might be someone else." Hel stated as she watched her father as an infant.

~~**~~

"Why are you here Albus?" Charlus asked as he sat down and started filling a plate full of Bealtaine food.

"I was here to see if you would support me against the Dark families in the Wizengamot by trying to make _these_ holidays illegal," Dumbledore said as he swiped his hand around and indicated the food and the bonfire that was roaring away in the yard.

"There is nothing Dark about the holidays that we practice," Charlus said as he looked at his friend.

"Did Dorea cut her hand as she started the ritual she was working before I came outside? I saw her from the window." Dumbledore asked as he watched Charlus eat.

"Of course she did," Charlus said between bites of his feast. "That's how rituals work."

"That's Dark magic," Dumbledore argued and Charlus snorted.

"No, it's not," Charlus laughed. "I will give you that some blood magic is dark, but not all. Calling on her preferential God, to bless a newborn is not Dark magic," Charlus argued, "are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"No. I will eat a normal meal at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said firmly with a disappointed look in his eye.

"Ah Misty, why are you plating up three meals?" Charlus asked his house-elf.

"The Goddesses have arrived. Mistress send Misty for food," the eager house-elf stated.

"Albus I really must join Dorea," Charlus said. "Jeebs, please escort Albus off the property and seal us up for the night." Charlus walked into the house as Albus Dumbledore sat at the Bealtaine table with his mouth open in shock.

"Goddesses, what Goddesses?" Dumbledore asked the house-elf only to be kicked out by the wards going up.

**~~ May 2, 1960 ~~**

_Dear Lord Longbottom,_

_Ernest, I am writing to you to inform you that Albus Dumbledore came to our manor house and interrupted our Bealtaine. His goal was to get my support to do away with traditional Wizarding holidays and festivals. He was quite surprised and upset to find both Dorea and me in the middle of one of the said festivals. I'm not sure why he thought I would support him. For some reason, he has decided that they are all Dark and as a Light Wizard I would not worship the Gods or practice the Old Ways._

_As the leader of the Light faction, I was hoping for your support in dismissing this ridiculous bill Albus is trying to push forward._ _  
_

_Hoping Augusta, Franklin, and yourself had a happy Bealtaine._

_Charlus_

_Lord Potter, Lord Fleamont, Lord Peverell_

**

_Dear Lord Greengrass,_

_I am writing to you to inform you that Albus Dumbledore came to our manor house and interrupted our Bealtaine..._

_As the leader of the Neutral faction, I was hoping for your support in dismissing this ridiculous bill Dumbledore is trying to push forward._

_Charlus_

_Lord Potter, Lord Fleamont, Lord Peverell_

**

_Dear Lord Nott,_

_I am writing to you to inform you that Albus Dumbledore came to our manor house and interrupted our Bealtaine..._ _  
_

_As the leader of the Dark faction, I was hoping for your support in dismissing this ridiculous bill Dumbledore is trying to push forward._

_Charlus_

_Lord Potter, Lord Fleamont, Lord Peverell_

~~**~~

**~~ September 1, 1971 ~~**

"Hello, my name is James. Can I sit here?" A small bespectacled black-haired boy asked as he looked into the train compartment that held two other small boys.

"Of course, come in," a small, thin, sandy-haired boy with a scar on his cheek said.

"S...s...sure," a pudgy, mousy haired boy studdered.

"My name is Remus Lupin. This is Peter Pettigrew," the thin boy said as James sat down beside him. Peter shyly waved.

"James. James Potter," the bespectacled boy said holding his hand out to shake both boy's hands. "I'm a first-year, how about you?"

"Y...yes...first...y...year," Peter said quickly glancing at James before looking down again.

"I, also am a first-year," Remus said. "So do you like watching James Bond movies?"

"Who?" James asked.

"Oh...just a Muggle fictional character popular in books and movies. You introduced yourself as he does in his movies," Remus said flushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm a pure-blood. I've never read Muggle stories and I have no idea what a movie is." James said hesitantly. "Are you Muggle-born?"

"No, I'm a half-blood," Remus stated and James heard Peter say the same.

"Potter, is your grandfather the famous Potioneer?" Remus asked showing his potions textbook.

"Most likely. Most of my family have been Potioneers since before Hogwarts was founded. There is a family rumor that our family was the one to teach Slytherine potions," James whispered the last bit.

**

"Come, Sirius, auntie Walburga said you were to sit with me," a blond older girl said to a little black-haired boy.

"Ha! Ha! Cissa! Not a chance!" Sirius said dodging his sixteen-year-old cousin and running into a compartment. "Colloportus fortis," Sirius said as he pointed his wand at the lock.

"Alohomora, Sirius Black! You open this door right now!" The tall blond girl said as she pounded on the door, unable to open it with a simple unlocking spell.

Sirius stuck out his tongue at the girl before he pulled all the shades blocking his cousin and turned around to see three shocked faces. "Hi! My name is Siris Black."

Bwahahaha! James laughed, "Oh Siri that was the funniest thing I have seen since you put tadpoles down Bella's knickers!"

**~~ February 1982 ~~**

"Heimdall can you please tell me if my wife and son are alive?" Loki begged the God of Sight.

"I'm sorry, your father has forbidden me," Heimdall said as he looked down and watched as the boy played with his stuffed stag, dog, wolf, and lily flowers. The rat was not replaced.

"Heimdall can you tell me what is going on with my best friend, Sirius Black?" Loki asked trying to get any information.

"Sirius Black...I cannot see him." Heimdall said as he looked all around Midgard.

"NO!" Loki cried his heart, breaking anew.

"Prince Loki, I do not believe he is dead," Heimdall said as he grabbed Loki's shoulders and made him stand up. "Because of the Midgardian magic, I cannot see everywhere on Midgard. The wards that they use make many places black-holes in my sight. I believe your friend is in one of those places."

"He could have Harry in one of those places," Loki said with hope looking at Heimdall.

"I'm sorry my Lord Prince, I cannot say," Heimdall said his own heart, breaking for the God of Mischief and Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Yes I borrowed a portion of this from one of my other stories that Wattpad has deleted and won't tell me why. I will most likely be moving that story to Ao3 at a later date. Thanks, Wattpad, she said sarcastically. Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the year of Peter! I mean the year of the rat!  
> There be violence below.
> 
> Previously in Chapter 3
> 
> Vernon opened his mouth only to be cut off by a whisper in his ear. "I wouldn't if I were you," Fenrir said from right behind the man. He looked to the woman and yelled, "SIT DOWN! You mewling quim." He said in disgust. Petunia moved away from the wall and sat back down on the couch. "Sit down." He growled to Vernon who quickly got pissed off that his house was being invaded by freaks.
> 
> "Now see hear!" Vernon started pointing at Fenrir only to start screaming bloody murder as Fenrir took hold of Vernon's elbow and wrist and broke his arm in the middle of his forearm. Two broken bones could be seen poking out of the skin.
> 
> "That's for hurting my little brother," Fenrir said pushing Vernon who fell on his ass with a loud thump.
> 
> Previously in Chapter 5
> 
> "There are MORE werewolves in the room?" Petunia squeaked eyeing everyone in the room like they were vermin.
> 
> "Oh yes..." Fenrir said with great pleasure. "Almost everyone here is a werewolf. Your nephew and my sister are the only ones, not werewolves." Fenrir smiled allowing his canine teeth to elongate and sharpen. "DO NOT FAINT!" He bellowed at the weak woman. "Get up! You will show Marcus, Sheila, Remus, and Harry all the bedrooms in this house. Remus will pick two rooms for him and Harry to sleep in. You will move your crap out of those rooms, you will accept that Remus and Harry are here to stay! You will treat them with RESPECT! And if you harm one hair on Harry's head you will spend the next full moon in the woods being hunted by my pack! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Fenrir roared at Petunia who was shaking uncontrollably on the couch. Vernon was pale and sweating still holding his arm. "Well, I'm waiting!"
> 
> "Yes, sir." Petunia squeaked again. The two Alphas at the door to the hallway opened the door and Sheila grabbing Petunia hauled her off the couch and towards the door. Remus still holding a sleeping Harry followed her.

**~~ December 1982~~**

"Now that Harry is safe and out of the way I and my Alpha's are going to make something extremely clear to you," Fenrir said as he paced in the living room of number 4 Privet Drive with the curtains closed and Muggle-Notice_Me-Not spell up and working. Vernon sat on the floor leaning against the couch holding his arm close to his chest.

"Get out of my house and take the little FREAK with you!" Vernon growled at the werewolf.

Fenrir stopped pacing and slammed his fist into the side of Vernon's face. "Rule number 1: You will stop using the term freak. What is rule number 1?"

"FUCK YOU FREAK!" Vernon swore at Fenrir.

Fenrir waved his hand to the Alpha's who each came up to him one at a time to punch or kick him before returning to their previous place. "What is rule number 1?"

"I don't know I wasn't listening," Vernon wheezing.

"Rule number 1: You will stop using the term freak. Rule number 2: You do not hit/kick/physically injury babies or children," Fenrir said as he sat down on the footstool and leaned over Vernon. "What is rule number 1 and 2?"

"No more freak and no hitting the brat," Vernon said.

Fenrir punched Vernon in the nose. "What did you do wrong?"

"Called the boy, brat," Vernon said trying to move away from Vernon.

"Correct," Fenrir said as he looking at his fingernails ignoring Vernon's struggles. "Rule number 3: The _boy_ ," Fenrir growled that word that Vernon had used, not liking it. "Rule number 3: Harry is the son of a Norse god, he is the sibling of the Goddess of Death, he is the sibling of the God of Wolves and the Hunt. He is the sibling of the God of Snakes and Snake-like Creatures. You will give him the RESPECT he is due as a demi-god!" Fenrir said yelling the last part. Fenrir sighed and stood up, "I don't believe you are intelligent enough to remember more than three rules. Technically the last rule should cover everything so if you forget any of the rules that is the one you should NOT forget. What are the three rules involving Harry?"

Vernon coughed and gave a very wheezy sigh, "Don't call _Harry_ freak...or any other names...don't physically hurt the child..." Vernon coughed and wheezed again, "treat him with respect," Vernon finished wheezing.

Fenrir moved away from Vernon and went to the curtains and peeked out. "Ailbert, go outside and place a Muggle-Notice-Me-Not on the front passenger seat of the car in the driveway. Make sure it disappears within ten minutes."

"Yes, sir." The werewolf standing furthest from the door front door said and he slipped out through the French door to the kitchen.

"Tremain and Kamden, take this piece of trash and help him to the car," Fenrir said with a tired sigh. "No, wait," Fenrir turned and walked over to where two of his Alpha's were holding Vernon up. Fenrir grabbed his face so Vernon was looking into Fenrir's eyes, "you will tell anyone who asked that you were muggled outside your office in downtown London." Vernon's eyes went wide but he didn't say anything. "Oh yes, I know where you work, I know about the office slut you are fucking, I know where your sister lives and her dogs, so don't think you can run very far to hide from me. Go ahead and take him out to the car."

Fenrir sighed again before turning to the last Alpha in the room, "Ric, my old friend, am I doing the right thing leaving my infant brother in this house?"

"I don't know Alpha...why are you leaving him here?" Ric asked as he waved his wand cleaning the blood and piss out of the carpet where Vernon had been laying.

"The Goddess Frigga commanded it," Fenrir stated tiredly.

"If the Goddess of Seers commands it, there must be a reason," Ric responded.

"Go get the bitch so I can speak to her and she can take her husband to the hospital," Fenrir said as he sat down on the couch.

"You wished to speak to me?" Petunia snapped impatiently.

"Yes, I have several rules for you, sit down," Fenrir growled at the disrespectful woman as she sat down in a chair as far away from the werewolf as she could. "Rule number 1: You will stop using the term freak. Rule number 2: You do not hit/kick/physically injury babies or children." Fenrir said repeating the rules for Petunia before she interrupted him.

"I would never!" Petunia yelled indignantly. 

Fenrir looked at her like he didn't believe her, "Rule number 3: Harry is the son of a Norse god, he is the sibling of the Goddess of Death, he is the sibling of the God of Wolves and the Hunt. He is the sibling of the God of Snakes and Snake-like Creatures. You will give him the respect he is due as a demi-god!"

Petunia snorted with derision and Fenrir raised his left eyebrow as he waited. "The little freak is not the son of a _god_!" Petunia sneered, "I don't know who you think..."

Fenrir was out of his seat and had his large hand around Petunia's throat and slammed her body up against the closed French doors to the hallway and shifting just his face into the werewolf's face he roared at her. On the other side of doors, Morgan, Sheila, and Remus stood. Remus's eyes were wide in fear of the werewolf. "What are the three rules!" Fenrir screamed at Petunia his voice a growl due to the wolf's vocal cords.

"Respect, no physical harm, no name-calling." Petunia choked out. 

Fenrir growled dropping her. "Remus will be living here to make sure you and your husband behave. He will do his own thing. When he is not in the house, you will make sure you take care of that little boy. You will make sure your husband behaves himself. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Fenrir yelled getting into Petunia's face.

"Yes, yes!" Petunia said crying. "We will take care of the boy properly."

"He is your sister's son, not _the boy_!" Fenrir yelled. "Not _the freak_! He is YOUR nephew! YOUR blood! YOUR responsibility! And you WILL take responsibility! Now get up, your husband is in the car, you will take him to the hospital and tell them you were picking him up from work and you found him in the alleyway next to his work. He had been mugged. Remus will watch the boys."

Petunia stood up and adjusted herself, making sure her dress was perfect, her hair was perfect, she was perfect. She opened the door and ignored the werewolves in the hallway and grabbed her coat, purse, and keys leaving the house and her child in the care of _werewolves._ She never hated her sister more than she did at that moment in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you liked!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just lost 3/4 of this chapter right as I was about to post, 6 hours of work gone. Hopefully, I can recreate as much as I can. : (
> 
> Also, I realized that every-other chapter is Harry versus Loki...I did not plan it that way...but I like it!

So during the rewrite, I'm listening to Pandora... [How Soon is Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsCg7Ds9-u0) comes on by The Smiths...I know that song was the theme song to Charmed but it so works for this story.

**~~ August 1, 1981, Lughnasadh** **~~**

"Goddess Frigga, please bless this child, Harald Loki Potter, hereby known publicly as Harry James Potter, granting him good health and happiness." James Potter chanted as his newborn baby laid in his bassinet in the middle of a sacred rune circle at Potter Manor in Dursley, Gloucestershire. Unlike when his mother had him in the sacred circle the manor behind him was in ruins. Destroyed in a Death Eater attack shortly after his parents died less than a year ago.

"Oh Lo...James! It is so good to see you, child!" The Goddess Frigga exclaimed looking at her son Loki in his Midgardian form.

"Goddess! You honor me by appearing!" James said as he sank to one knee in homage.

"Nonsense I have always blessed the Potter children. You're family after all." Frigga said as she walked over to the bassinet and peered at the newborn. "Hello, Harald. Leader of the army. Fitting." Frigga said as she came out of a light trance.

"Goddess?" James questioned. 

"When was your son born?" Frigga asked as she picked him up and held him, lightly touching his forehead and placing a protection charm on him as she gave her blessing.

"Eleven fifty-one, last night. July 31, 1981. My Lady. With Lughnasadh here, I thought it best to get his blessing as soon as possible." James replied as he watched in awe as his mother's favorite goddess rocked his newborn son. James knew his mother would be mad if he skipped the blessing of her favorite Goddess, he just didn't think that the Goddess would appear. After all his favorite god, Loki had never appeared when he asked, begged, pleaded for an audience. That the Goddess and Queen of Asgard appeared had James flabbergasted. 

"If only you waited ten more minutes child..." Frigga whispered to her grandson.

"Goddess?" James asked.

"Yes, child?" Frigga replied as she watched Loki watching her.

"Thank you for coming to bless my son, but what did you mean we are family?" James questioned.

"Ah...the Potter family are descendants of my granddaughter, Hel, the Goddess of Death. Didn't your father tell you?" Frigga asked as she bent down and kissed the baby. "Oh, I think someone needs a diaper change," Frigga said and she waved her hand and a blanket and all the supplies she would need were set out.

"Oh, Goddess, I have house-elves that can do that!" James said horrified that an honest to goodness, Goddesses was changing his son's diaper.

"Nonsense!" Frigga said happily as she undressed the baby and started to change his diaper. "I miss having a baby in the palace. My oldest son refuses to stop his partying ways and settle down, marry, and give me grandchildren, my two twins--my middle children-- will never marry and have children of their own, and my youngest son..." Frigga looked at James critically. "Well, he was a teenage dad and is now up to seven children, but I never get to play grandmother with them. My husband is not happy he keeps popping out children."

"My father did tell me about the Goddess of Death, but I thought it was a myth. I don't know if you know, but I lost both my parents earlier this year to dragon pox, you are welcome to play grandmother to Harry all you wish."

"Oh Lo...James, I would so love to play Grandmother to your son. We ough not tell Odin however." Frigga finished redressing Harry and placed him back into his bassinet. "I'm sorry for your loss, I do miss your mother Dorea. She was my favorite pries...she was my best friend. Did you know I had tea with your mother at least eight times a year? She would call on me every holiday. Our favorite topic was how Iacōbinus Loki Potter was doing. She was so proud of you, we discussed your time at Hogwarts, we discussed every achievement and every detention. I hope you know what you are doing giving your son Loki as a second name." Frigga said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"My Lady, would you like to have tea today with my wife and me?" James asked the Goddess.

"Oh...can your house-elves make those deviled eggs that were at your wedding?" Frigga asked excitedly.

"You were at my wedding?" James asked astonished.

"Oh James, I was at your birth and every event in between then and now. I have always watched out for you my dear child." Frigga said with love in her eyes. "After all, we are family."

"My Lady, you honor me with your presence," James said looking at the Goddess, he picked up Harry's bassinet and offered his arm to the Goddess, they had a tea to get to.

**~~ March 1982 ~~**

"Mother, you honor me with your presence," Loki said from his hiding spot underneath the Willow tree in his private garden. He was not in his normal spot under the Willow, the spot that allowed him to dangle a barefoot in the small creek that cut through his garden. Looking out into the wildflower field that was part of his garden. No, he was on the side that looked at his bedroom window in the palace.

Frigga sat down against the tree next to her son and looked towards the palace, her eyes go wide and she quickly looks at her son, he is staring at the window. Staring at a man holding a black-haired toddler as the man pointed out different trees and flowers in the garden.

"Mother have you ever met my friend Remus?" Loki asked never taking his eyes off the window.

"I..." Frigga started before whispering, "yes, I have met Remus Lupin, grandson of Fenrir Lokisson."

Loki turned to look at her in shock. "Have you ever met my friend Sirius?"

"No," Frigga said sadly.

"Remus is Fenrir's grandson?" Loki asked amazed. "Huh...one of my best friends from Midgard is my great-grandson, and my youngest son...the one he is caring for..." Loki's voices started to hitch with longing and pain, "is his great-uncle." Not able to fight the emotion as he watched Remus take Harry and turn away from the window out of sight, Loki starts crying again. Frigga pulled Loki to her as she held and rocked her youngest child for the hundredth time in the last four months since he had arrived violently on Asgard. "Thank you, mother! Thank you for setting Harry up with Remus."

"It was not I. It was your daughter and son. Hel and Fenrir felt the schism that was created as Odin went to Midgard to check on the baby." Frigga explained. "It is your children that watched Odin and discovered their new baby brother. They set up to have Remus watch the babe."

"How can I see them?" Loki asked.

"I...may have visited...and set up a room in the house they are living at to be a replica of your suite. Your sitting room, your nursery, bathing room, and nanny rooms. I also set up the window seat--to not look out at the boring neighborhood they live in--but your garden. I knew they could see you, but I did not know you could see them." Frigga said with embarrassment.

"My son lives in the rooms of an Asgardian Prince...thank you, Mother," Loki said kissing his mother on the cheek. "How are Hel and Fenrir?"

"Hel is busy as always," Frigga said as she picked up Loki's hand and held it. "Fenrir..." Frigga said with weariness as she shook her head, "he is on the run again."

"What did he do this time?" Loki said laughing at his son.

"Same thing as always." Frigga responded, "he is sharing the love of his wolf. I would not be surprised if someday, all of Midgard was able to shift back and forth between man-shaped and wolf."

"Well having watched the torment Remus went through every month, I'm not as forgiving as I once was." Loki sighed, he hated being responsible, that was Thor's job. "Do you know the name Fenrir is going by?"

"Fenrir Greyback," Frigga said as she rested with her eyes closed.

"Holy Fucking Hell!" Loki swore, disturbing his mother.

"LOKI! Language!" Frigga scolded her son.

"Sorry, mum." Loki apologized, "it's just we were on the opposite sides of the war. He was on Voldemorts side. Why would he choose the side of that mad-man?"

"I don't know Loki...do you know where Jörmungandr is?" Frigga asked, finally remembering to ask Loki.

"Midgard," Loki responded.

"Of course he is on Midgard! He is the Midgardian Serpent! Where on Midgard is he?" Frigga asked exasperated as Loki laughed at her.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him was when I was at Hogwarts as Salazar Slytherin. He left to explore Midgard before I left Hogwarts." Loki said as he waved his hand and a tea service appeared. Pouring a cup for his mother and handing it to her he continued, "I know he's alive, but I don't know where he is, I can feel all my children. I felt when Narfi was killed and his twin committed suicide. Jorie is alive."

"Can you track him down?" Frigga asked.

"Not from here. I would have to be on Midgard." Loki stated.

"If you can feel whether your children are alive or not, how come you don't know if Harry is?" Frigga asked gently.

"You're right Mother, I can feel that he is alive," Loki said with wonderment. "Harry is alive. He is being cared for by family. Harry will be alright, he is an Asgardian after all." Loki took a deep breath and let it out, feeling so much relief. "Mother, can you sneak Harry a Golden Apple?"

"Already planning on it when he turns five," Frigga stated proudly.

"Mother, thank you so much. You know who I miss having tea with?" Loki said sadly.

"I miss Dorea and Charlus too. You know...you were only grounded from heading to Midgard."

Loki smiled at his mother's mischief.

**~~**~~**

"LOKI!" Odin bellowed with Thor next to him as they entered the Bi-Frost Chamber. "You were forbidden from leaving Asgard!"

"No father," Loki stated before he shifted forms to look like his father's identical twin, "you said, _'Loki, for crimes against Asgard you are hereby banned for 100 years from entering Midgard.'_ " Loki switched back to his visage catching his brother smirking behind their father's back before continuing, "I did not go to Midgard, I went to Niflheim." 

"What were you doing in the land of the dead, Brother?" Thor asked cheerfully.

"Conjugal visit with the dead wife," Loki said apathetically before winking at his brother with a teasing smile on his face.

"LOKI!" Thor yelled, "that's disgusting!" 

Loki started pulling Thor out the door and away from their father, "Sex, sex, sex!" Loki said teasing his prudish big brother.

**~~**~~**

"Heimdall, what was Loki doing?" Odin asked suspiciously.

"Having tea with the parents who raised him on Midgard. He did not see his late wife at all. She is not on Niflheim but in Valhalla." 

"Is she worthy of Valhalla?" Odin asked.

"Your valkyries thought so," Heimdall replied.

"Did Loki see Hel while he was in Niflheim?" Odin continued to grill Heimdall.

"No, My Lord. The Goddess of Death is currently on Vanaheim, there was another hostage situation that turned into a civil war. Hel and the valkyries are busy with that currently."

"Good, continue to keep Loki out of Midgard," Odin said as he turned and walked away from Heimdall.

"He will not enter Midgard using the Rainbow bridge, My Lord," Heimdall replied and noticed as Odin nodded.

**~~**~~**

"Tell me, Brother, where did you go? What did you do?" Thor boomed cheerfully now that they were away from their father.

"What you don't believe I participated in Necrophilia?" Loki asked as he guided his brother away from the city and towards the private palace gardens.

"No, not even you would violate that sanctity. Plus your wife was a warrior and died a warrior's death. She is in Valhalla, not Niflheim." Thor said with a proud smile.

"Shhh..." Loki said as they entered his garden and Loki guided him to his new spot under the Willow tree. "Come and look," Loki said as he pointed to his bedroom window where Remus stood holding baby Harry.

"Who is that in your window?" Thor bellowed in concern.

"The man is my great-grandson, Remus, Fenrir is his grandfather. The black-haired babe in Remus's arms is my son, Harry. They are currently on Midgard but mother did some accidental magic that lets me watch them when they stand at a certain window in Midgard." 

"You're son a tiny thing. Is that normal? Is he healthy?" Thor asked in concern.

"Yes, that is normal and he is healthy. Babies are tiny big brother." Loki laughed as he leaned up against the tree and watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, three hours to fix, six hours of missing work. It's not quite the same. I know I'm missing things I really wanted in there but have added things that work great in the new rewrite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing toward the end.

"Remus, come upstairs and show me where you and Harry will be sleeping for now on," Fenrir said as he moved past everyone and went up the stairs.

"Here it is, both Harry and I will stay here," Remus said pointing to the smallest bedroom.

Fenrir's eyebrow rose as he looked at the dirty small room, walking in he turned and smiled at Remus. "Hel fix it?" he asked his grandson.

"No, Queen Frigga," Remus whispered in reverence.

"Granny!" Fenrir said loudly knowing it would irritate his sister if she was paying attention in whatever realm she happened to be in at that moment. "This will do nicely. Let's get started, you are not required to be the 100% caretaker of Harry. What were your plans before today?"

"James was convinced that I was the traitor because I was a werewolf, but Lily wasn't. She paid for me to attend four years of Uni."

"College?" Fenrir said impressed.

"Yes." Remus agreed, "Lily had me set up in a cottage and a small living wage. Dumbledor kicked me out of the cottage and canceled the wage."

"Dumbledor will be getting his comeuppance," Fenrir growled. "Your main job here is to make sure the fat clod does not kill Harry again. Bringing the dead back to life is not one of Hel's specialties. We are worried she won't be able to do it a second time."

"WHAT?!" Remus yelled putting his hands to his mouth in horror. "Oh, Harry!" Remus dashed into Harry's nursery and found the Goddess Frigga was sitting in the rocking chair holding a sleeping Harry.

"Granny!" Fenrir cried out quietly not wanting to wake the baby. "Granny, thank you for doing the room up. Are these a replica of father's rooms?"

"Yes, they are," Frigga said as she stood up and put Harry back into the crib. "His diaper has been changed and I gave him a small bottle of milk. Please watch him closely, they have been starving him."

"Well, I won't let that continue." Remus snarled. 

"Good," Frigga stated firmly. "You will watch out for abuse and be a physical reminder that they can't hurt this baby without consequences. You will also start running with Fenrir and his pack during the full moons. You have not figured out how to control your wolf yet. That is imperative!"

Remus flinched out of habit at the thought of his wolf.

"When do you start classes?" Fenrir asked.

"January," Remus replied as he tucked the blanket around Harry and just kept his hand on the baby's back. 

"I will get a wage set up for you so you can contribute some groceries and have some extra spending money. When you enter the neighborhood or if you are in the front yard, make sure you are using the disillusionment charm so inquisitory neighbors who check in with long-bearded schemers are not aware you are here." Hel said as she stepped into existence making both men jump but Frigga giggle. "My family still has a hidden enemy and I think it is Dumbledor." 

"I will do everything in my power to protect Harry," Remus swore.

**~~**~~**

A couple of days after Vernon's beat down found Petunia with the two little boys in the local insurance agent's office. "Hello, Mr. Aston." Petunia said tiredly.

"Mrs. Dursley...Petunia is everything okay?" Mr. Aston the portly insurance agent asked. Mrs. Margarita Aston was one of Petunia's friends and in her book club.

"Have you met my nephew Harry?" Petunia said as she looked at the two boys who were playing on the carpet.

"No, I haven't, but I heard Maggie mention he has come to live with you." Mr. Aston fished.

"Yes, my younger sister and brother-in-law died and left nothing for him. Vernon and I are raising him. Vernon was mugged a couple of days ago in London...what if something happened to Vernon or me?" Petunia whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Let's take a look at your and Vernon's life insurance and get the boys taken care of if anything were to happen to you or Vernon." Mr. Aston said as he pulled some forms out.

**~~ March 1982** **~~**

Remus was loving college, it was all he had dreamed of. All Lily had promised. He had made friends, he had gone on dates, he was respected for his intelligence. He was even enjoying pack life. He had only joined for three moons but it was the best three moons of his life. It was the first time that he could remember that he did not need a healer after the full moon. Fenrir was nothing like how the light described him, nothing like either his father or Dumbledore had described him as. Fenrir was caring, protective, and playful; he was not the monster everyone feared. So why did he side with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? 

Most college freshmen enjoy their first spring break, head to the French Rivera, the Bahamas, the Americas; not Remus. He had been having a hinky feeling about Vernon for a while now. Harry did not look like he was gaining any weight, he still flinched when around Vernon, not that he couldn't blame the lad. Remus himself, flinched whenever anyone talked about their wolves, but he was getting better. Harry was not. So instead of enjoying all the beauty of the French Rivera he did not tell Vernon or Petunia it was spring break, he told them, spring break with next week. He bundled himself up to leave, disillusioned himself and staked out the house. 

Remus watched as Petunia left to go to her aerobics class leaving Harry and Dudley alone, with Vernon. Normally big shot Directors of any type of firm worked Monday through Friday, nine to five. But not Grunnings; no Mr. Grunning wanted his workers to feel like the management understood them. So, Vernon had Mondays and Tuesdays off but worked Saturdays and Sundays. Time to sneak back into the house, Remus thought as Petunia drove away.

"No food for you, you little FREAK!" Remus heard Vernon snarling before he watched Harry being thrown into the cupboard under the stairs.

Remus bites back a snarl, Dudley was in the kitchen in his highchair crying. His father scared him, he liked to play with his cousin Harry and he didn't understand his father's treatment of Harry every time uncle Moony was gone. "SHUT UP!" Vernon thundered at his son.

Remus stalked Vernon into the kitchen and re-illusioned himself, he picked Dudley up and with a wave of his wand Vernon was glued to the chair, which was glued to the floor. Incidentally, his tongue was also glued to the roof of his mouth. Stalking out of the room with Dudley on one hip he unlocked the cupboard under the stairs and retrieved a silently crying Harry who was being held by a Grim Reaper. Remus gulped at seeing the Grim Reaper and took Harry from him. Taking both boys with him, he entered his and Harry's room.

While Remus was getting the boys settled in Harry's nursery, the Grim Reaper was informing Hel about the impending smackdown. Hel rushed to Fenrir's side, grabbed him and entered a portal. They wanted to see what Remus was going to do.

Watching the boys play for a few minutes, Remus was satisfied that they would be alright allow for a while. Taking the monitor crystal he left the boys and went down to the kitchen. Vernon was turning purple with rage. "If you keep that up you will wind up having a stroke," Remus said as he fixed a nice healthy bowl of oatmeal and fruit, he set it on the table in front of Vernon. He also cooked up some sausage and bacon and then fried some eggs up in the leftover bacon grease. He also put that one the table. 

Taking a small bowl of oatmeal and some fruit Remus untied Vernon's tongue before asking, "What are the three rules?"

"FUCK YOU!" Vernon snarled trying to get up from the chair.

Remus pulled his wand out and snarled, " _abracadabra_." Then he continued to eat.

Vernon's eyes went wide, "WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU FREAK!" He yelled in a panic.

"What are the three rules?" Remus asked again after he had wiped his face.

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Vernon screamed.

Picking up his wand again he pointed it at Vernon and spit out, " _alakazam!_ " He sat back in his chair, one elbow on the table and his hand holding his chin in a contemplating manor.

"TAKE THESE CURES OFF ME YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Vernon scream at Remus.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, and I better hear the magic words," Remus said seriously as he picks up his wand and looked at Vernon. "What are the three rules?"

"FREAK, FREAK, FREAK!" Vernon screamed at Remus

Having had enough Remus pointed his wand at Vernon and castes, " _bibbidi bobbidi boo._ _"_

Having seen enough, Fenrir pushes his way through the portal and yells, "WHAT ARE THE THREE RULES!"

Remus plugged his nose as Vernon had shit himself with Fenrir appearing out of thin air with Hel right behind him. "No calling Harry Freak, or any other name. No physical abuse. Respect the bo...child." Vernon said shaking as he looked at Fenrir with fear.

"What rules did you break to have my grandson, asking about the rules?" Fenrir stalked up to Vernon and grabbed him by his large mustache he yanked Vernon's head up to meet his eyes.

"I've been starving the boy whenever the w...Remus leaves, I hit the boy, hard enough to scare him but soft enough to not bruise, and I've been throwing him in the cupboard again." Vernon said with horror spreading on his face. He did not mean to tell the truth. He had meant to lie out his ass.

"AND YOU!" Fenrir yelled pointing at Remus, "What the fuck is _abracadabra, alakazam,_ and _bibbidi bobbidi boo?"_

Remus for the first time in front of Fenrir showed his new Alpha some backbone and did not flinch. "Oh, with _abracadabra_ I cursed Vernon to always tell the truth. With _alakazam_ I cursed Vernon to always taste shit anytime he does not eat healthily and to feel the starvation he is inflicting on Harry. Finally, with _bibbidi bobbidi boo_ I cursed Vernon to be forever impotent. He is daft stupid if he thinks his secretary wants to fuck him and is not doing it because she's afraid of him.

Behind Remus, Frigga appeared and started snorting trying to keep her laughter in. "Hahahaha!" Burst out of Frigga's mouth as she lost her battle. Hel and Fenrir stared and the Queen before they started to laugh too, not at whatever Frigga was seeing but at the fact that she was laughing so hard.

"Okay, what's so funny?" Remus asked.

"Pay attention in the year 1993 to American Muggle news. You'll find out." Frigga laughed at the future sight, muttering "Bobbitt!" before she opened a portal and disappeared. 

"You get one more chance before I take you out to our hunting grounds during a full moon!" Fenrir threatened Vernon and with a wave of his hand released him from the sticking spell. "Go clean yourself up you disgusting Muggle, then you will clean this room."

Vernon bolted out of the room as fast as he could and with a wave of Fenrir's hand the bad smell left (for the moment). He pulled out a chair and Hel sat down before he moved around the table to sit at another chair. Not the one Vernon shat in, no one was going to touch that chair anytime soon. Pulling the food that was on the table towards him Fenrir started to sever himself the greasy food while Hel, ate the oatmeal and fruit like Remus. "So, _abracadabra, alakazam,_ and _bibbidi bobbidi boo_?" Fenrir asked again.

"Muggle magic words that Vernon would recognize," Remus said as he poured everyone at the table tea.

"Are the curses real?" Hel asked.

"Oh yes, I wordlessly caste them while saying the nonsensical words." Remus proudly said.

"Hahahaha!" Fenrir laughed proudly.

"I was expecting to see a smackdown." Hel pouted.

"Mild-mannered Remus doing a smackdown?" Fenrir said looking at his sister like she had grown a second head. He turned to look at Remus, "this was a smackdown for Remus, he used his head." Fenrir snickered at his sister pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this chapter fought me tooth and nail...it just didn't want to get written to the point I had half of chapter 10 written before this one...ugh...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Two chapters this week!

Loki sat in the window seat in his room with a small smile on his face. In front of him was a small toy stag that was floating in the air as if an invisible child was playing with it. He couldn't interact with the stag or the child since neither were there but it warmed his heart that he could see that his son was playing with the stag toy that Dorea, his Midgardian mother, had bought when she first found out that Lily and he were pregnant. He conjured a replica of the stag it was only missing the scent of his child; he hugged it close to him. It was time to try to find the hidden doors to Midgard that he had heard whispers about, he was not going to allow his father to ground him from seeing his son. 

**~~**~~**

"Heimdall, where is Loki?" Odin snarled as he came into the Bi-Frost chamber with Thor and the Warriors Three following him.

"I will take a look, My Lord, I assume he is here on Asgard since he has not passed me to use the Rainbow Bridge," Heimdall replied patiently, his Lord's increasingly hostile mood giving him another headache. "He is in his garden, My Lord...no, it is an illusion in his garden," Heimdall said as he then searched the cosmos for the God of Mischief. "HE IS ON MIDGARD!" Heimdall cried out surprised that Loki snuck past him.

"Take us there now! And find out how Loki got to Midgard!" Odin stated as Thor, The Warriors Three, and himself entered the Rainbow Bridge.

Loki was sitting on haunches dressed in head to foot black satin, an exquisite suit, a typical Midgardian style that would not look out of place at the cemetery...or a catwalk. He had just sat some white Lily's down on his wife's grave when he heard the Rainbow Bridge activate on the street behind him. With a lazy wave of his hand he set up silencing charms so no Midgardian could hear the noisy five, he also set up Muggle-Repellant charm to distract any Muggles that wandered close, he finally obliviated any Muggles who witness the arrival of the Asgardians. "This is a cemetery, do lower your voices to a respectable level." Loki snarked to those behind him.

"Brother!" Thor boomed and Loki sighed in frustration and disgust. Odin steamed quietly looking around and the Warriors Three took protective stance around the area, quietly looking around. "Brother, why are you standing in a field of rocks?" Thor asked loudly.

"This is a cemetery!" Loki snarled and grabbing Thor's face so it was facing the tombstone of his wife, "this is where my wife's body was buried! Do be quiet and act respectfully for the dead!"

"Oh..." Thor whispered loudly. "I apologize, Brother," Thor stated his voice going back to his normal booming. 

"With how loudly you speak, I do sometimes wonder if you are going deaf, Brother." Loki quietly muttered, Thor either didn't hear him or ignored him, the Warriors Three sniggered quietly proving that they at least had heard him. 

"I sometimes think that myself," Odin said as he respectfully stepped up to his sons and looked at the tombstone of his son's wife and the tombstone that held his son's golem. "If you wanted to see your wife, you could have asked to be sent to Valhalla," Odin said as he looked around the cemetery. "When did the Midgardians start burying their dead, wasting land, instead of cremating them?"

"I know not, Father." Loki sighed before he kissed his hand and placed it on Lily's gravestone.

"Loki, I will allow this one visit without punishing you because you are paying recept to the dead and not off looking for vengeance or your child, but we are going home now!" Odin said grabbing Loki's upper arm and turned to find Thor and the Warriors Three gone. "Blast it! Where did your brother go?"

Loki laughed, " I know not, Father."

"Heimdall, take us home!" Odin yelled out as he canceled the spells that Loki had put up.

**~~**~~**

In the meantime, knowing Loki better than Odin did, Thor and the Warriors Three were arriving at number 4 Privet Drive. "Loki, Father will be beyond mad if he finds you here," Thor said as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"But today is his second birthday." Loki whined, "I have to be here."

"Then let us go wish your son a happy birthday then depart before Father realizes that he's captured an illusion," Thor said clapping Loki roughly on the back making Loki pitch forward before righting himself.

Loki, Thor, and the Warriors Three entered the house and hear giggles coming from above them they moved to the stairs. They entered a hallway and look into a small dirty room. All of them have concerned looks on their faces before getting determined looks. If this Asgardian child is being abused they would not leave him here, no matter what the All-Father demands. As they enter the room all noise stops as Loki, Thor, and the Warriors Thee notice they are no longer in a small dirty room but a replica of Loki's suites and Queen Frigga, Hel, and Fenrir are visiting Harry for his birthday. 

"James!" a cry was heard before a hard body his Loki and wrapped him in a hug. 

Loki looked at the person hugging him and noticed it was Remus and hugged him back, not paying any attention to the Asgardian warriors in the room looking at Loki like he had lost his mind since Asgardian did not tend to hug. _Homophobic assholes_ , Loki thought. "James, you look so different," Remus said as he held Loki out at arm's length.

"Hello, Remus. Or should I say hello great-grandson." Loki teased. 

"PAPA!" a baby screamed and ran towards Loki. 

Loki bent down so that Harry could run into his arms, "Oh my baby! My baby boy. Papa has missed you so much." Loki was crying again as he held a crying Harry. "Happy birthday!" Loki said as he stood up picking up Harry at the same time. "Hel, Fenrir, thank you for taking care of your brother."

"Of course father, he is family after all. Hello uncle Thor." Hel stated as she looked at the four warriors in the room who were looking uncomfortable.

"Goddess of Death," Thor said politely as he nodded his head towards the child. He had always been uncomfortable around Loki's half-jötunn children. "God of Wolves and the Hunt," Thor said nodding towards Fenrir who was lounging on a couch right next to his mother. His eyes narrowed at that. Frigga huffed seeing he protective look in Thor's eyes and came around and pulled Thor towards the couch and sat down next to him, waving her hand at the empty seats the Warriors Three also sat down. Loki with baby Harry sat down on Thor's other side and the Midgardian man, Loki had called his great-grandson sat down in between Hel and Fenrir. "Midgardian," Thor boomed making the baby in Loki's arms jump and look at Thor in fear. Loki's eyes narrowed. "Do you carry the wolf-like Fenrir?'

"Ah...yes. I was born with the ability to become a wolf." Remus said nervously. "James, you look different," Remus said trying to pick out the differences. "Black hair instead of dark brown. Wavy instead of crazy. Your taller and more...refined?"

Loki laughed, yes I was bored and Hel asked me for help, Charlus was one of her descendants...I allowed my body to be reborn in Midgardian--Earthling--form. The body I had looked like me but had a bit of Charlus and Dorea in it so I would look like their son. Harry, surprisingly looks like me as Loki, not James."

"Loki..." Remus said before laughing. "So every holiday when we prayed to the Gods, prayed to Loki, you were praying to yourself?"

Loki looked abashed for a moment before a mischievous look appeared on his face. "Yes, yes I did. Even with my Asgardian mind locked up, I still knew who the best God was." Thor and the Warrior Three made noises that they did not agree with Loki. Frigga and Hel just rolled their eyes and Fenrir roared with laughter and patted Remus hard on the back.

Harry deciding he liked the big blonde laughing man held his arms out to him. "Loki, what is the babe doing?" Thor boomed.

Looking at Harry then at Thor, Loki said, "Harry wants you to hold him."

"What?!" Thor boomed in fear making Frigga giggle. "No, no, he's too tiny. I'll drop and hurt him." Thor said waving this hands in a dismissing motion. Loki just placed Harry in Thor's hands and let go. Harry sat in Thor's lap and giggled.

"Harry, this is your uncle Thor," Frigga said as she watched her boys.

Harry wiggled until he was standing in Thor's lap and he went in for a hug. Thor held on afraid he was going to hurt the baby. Looking back to Loki, Harry held his arms up and said, "Papa!"

**~~**~~**

"Loki, dear, it's time to go," Frigga said as she kissed the sleeping baby in Loki's arms and then took him and handed him to Remus.

"But mum..." Loki whined. "You either go now and sneak back into Asgard or your Father comes looking for you here and finds Harry and Remus," Frigga said sternly. "Your father feels that the babe is a worse monster than all your children since he looks so sweet. I'm afraid of what your father will do if he finds you have visited him."

"Father has gone mad!" Loki snapped. 

"You four boys head back to where you landed with the Rainbow Bridge, then call Heimdall. If your Father asked, you found a pub to drink at. Loki and I will make our own way back."

"Yes, Mother, Yes My Queen," Thor and the Warriors Three said at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looking back at my notes I wrote on the direction I wanted to see the story go in...Harry should be entering Hogwarts at Chapter 11...hahahaha! Sorry, that's not happing, yet. Lets see, we still need to see Fenrir leading a hunt...Vernon + Secretary = Petunia smackdown...STAR...wait, this is not a Resident Evil fanfic (has anyone see a good RE + HP fanfic?)...SHIELD + Hydra...Odin lays down the law...OOC Thor...Yup lots to do before Hogwarts.

**~~ May 8, 1982, Full Moon, 4:59 p.m.~~**

"Remus you're late!" Fenrir thundered as all his wolves stood naked around the warded wooded park that the pack ran in during the full moons. There was a special door that only allowed human werewolves to enter and exit. Fenrir himself could come and go as he pleased--he could even pass through the wards--he was after all a God. He like his sister and grandmother could make portals to anyplace on one planet. Well, Hel could make portals anywhere, she wasn't planet locked like him, and neither Fenrir or Hel knew if Frigga was planet-bound. Making portals was one thing that they had never seen their father, Loki, do. He could apparate further than any Midgardian Seidr or Seidrmenn but they had never seen him open his own portal. Use theirs, yes. Make his own, no.

"Sorry grandfather, I stayed disillusioned to watched Vernon and Harry for a few minutes since Petunia and Dudley was out doing a dinner and a movie with her friends," Remus said as he began to get undressed so he could run with the other wolves without tearing his clothing to shreds. 

"Hmmm...she should not go out during the full moons. I don't trust him to behave." Fenrir said looking at his grandson. "I'll pop over while everyone is out running and check on him," Fenrir stated firmly, Harry was his favorite brother and he would not allow any harm to come to him. He was very young the last time he saw, Jörmungandr. He was not even able to shift out of his wolf form at that point in time. He had never met Narfi and Vali since they had an Asgardian mother and lived on Asgard before they died. He had also never met Sleipnir, the stallon his father gave birth to, and Odin used as his cash cow. Making his brother, Sleipnir, a racehorse and occasional battle stallon. Fenrir snorted at his father's exploration of the opposite sex. Not there was anything wrong with that, but if he could switch sexes, a mare is not what Fenrir would have chosen.

By five p.m. the pack was in the middle of their painful shift and Fenrir winced in sympathetic pain. For him the shift was painless, he could also hold off the shift if he wanted to. His current mate, Sheila was the first to recover and she came to sit down at his feet tipping her head to the side as she looked at him, silently asking why he hadn't shifted yet.

"Going to check on Harry, love. Then I will be back. You're in charge while I'm out." Fenrir said as he watched all the wolves shake themselves out of their pain-induced stupor. Remus being the last. His wolf still looking ill and hairless, but no longer starved looking. He was slowly gaining confidence in his wolf. Right now Remus was the designated Omega of the pack, but he knew once Remus fully accepted his wolf and himself, he would be a strong Alpha with the ability to change at will, like him.

**~~**~~**

Fenrir stepped through the portal and opened it into the kitchen of number 4 Privet Drive and gasped at the bloody mess on the floor. Vernon was going to town and beating Harry, badly. The Grim Reaper that was assigned to Harry was invisible and intangible to Vernon, but he was holding tightly to the chest of the little toddler. Holding his little soul in his body so the child could not die. Fenrir shifted into his wolf form, shredding his clothes, and pounced onto Vernon, pulling him away from the babe by his neck. Opening up a portal he stuck his head in and howled an anguished cry for help. He knew any God with the ability to open a portal would hear and could potentially come if not to help but to watch for amusement. Which could be bad. There were several pantheons that the Norse/Germanic/Celtic gods did not get along with, cough, cough...the Greeks/Roman being the main rivals.

\----

Frigga was with Sif and several other shieldmaidens in the infirmary. They had a meeting with the Goddess of Healing, Eir. Several shieldmaidens had gone behind Odin's back and joined the fight in Vanaheim, not to fight on one side of the civil war or the other, but to fight to save as many children as they could. Getting the non-combative women and children out of the way is what the Asgardian Shieldmaidens were doing. They were also providing food and medicine, which was why they were meeting with the Goddess Eir. In the middle of the meeting, Frigga stood up in a panic. "I need a shieldmaiden and Eir to come with me now!" Frigga cried out and opened a portal both the Lady Sif and Shieldmaiden, Sandraudiga volunteered to go with their Queen.

\----

Ares and Hades were sitting in the middle of Beirut, Lebanon playing a boring game of chess, like they always do as they watch the war, death, and destruction happen all around them. "You know uncle Hades," Ares started only to be cut off as he heard an anguished howl for help come screaming along within the portal system. "Huh, I wonder what the Norse God of Wolves is upset about?"

"Fancy a hop over to England to check it out?" Hades said standing up and stretching. 

"Sure thang short stuff." Ares teased.

"I'm six feet tall, not short!" Hades huffed looking at his six-foot-two inches tall nephew.

\----

Hel was on Vanaheim with her Grim Reapers and Odin's Valkyrie when she heard her brother, Fenrir's cry for help. It was the full moon so he should have been running with the pack. Hel ran through several scenarios trying to figure out what would cause such anguish, his mate dying? No, he had lost mates before...one of his pack members dying...no again that was a common occurrence. "HARRY!" Hel screamed out in fear and opened a portal.

\----

Upon arrival, Frigga and Eir moved over to where baby Harry laid and started wiping the blood off of him and chanting diagnostic charms trying to find out what they needed to fix. Seeing this Fenrir, still holding Vernon by the neck threw the fat bastard into a portal and followed him through. It was time to call his wolves and start the Wild Hunt. Ares and Hades showed up shortly after Fenrir left and looked at the destruction of the kitchen, the table and chairs were all smashed and scattered throughout the kitchen and two Goddesses were kneeling in the blood of a toddler as they were trying to save his life. One of Hel's Grim Reaper refusing to move so the child's soul was locked into his body, barely keeping him alive. Seeing the two Greek gods appear the confused Shieldmaidens sprung into action drawing their swords ready to defend their Queen if needed but the two Gods just stood there watching the women work. "HARRY!" Hel cried out as the portal opened into the kitchen. Wringing her hands in despair she burst out crying seeing Harry's battered body.

"Queen Hel of Niflheim," Hades said respectfully to the child goddess who fulfilled his role for the Norse pantheon. 

Hel turned to look at Hades and Ares, "what are you doing here?"

"We heard the wolf's howl and was bored, who's the kid?" Ares said pointing toward the babe.

"My youngest brother, Harry," Hel said as she held herself in fear of losing him before he became immortal.

"What a plebian name for a demi-god," Ares whispered to Hades.

"That's LOKI'S kid?" The Shieldmaiden Sandraudiga said, "I heard he got a Midgardian knocked up, but I thought the wife and child were killed."

"Loki, huh...no wonder I feel Chaos present," Hades stated looking at Ares who nodded his head. He could feel it too.

"Lily, Loki's Seidr wife died, but not his son," Hel said looking at the Shieldmaiden as if she was an ant underneath her boot.

"What's your name, sweet thangs?" Ares asked the Shieldmaidens.

"My name is Sandraudiga and this is the Lady Sif," The Shieldmaiden said slightly relaxing. Her sword tip touching the ground as she leaned on it.

"Stand at attention!" The Lady Sif scolded her fellow Shieldmaiden, her sword was still ready to swing at a moment's notice. Sandraudiga slowly fixed her stance, winking at Ares.

"She who dyes the sand red. I like it." Ares flirted.

"My lady, the damage is too great. Without immortality, there is no way I can save this child." Eir said as she continued to work on the baby. She could see Loki in him, and Loki was her favorite of all the royal children. Always sparing the time to help out in the infirmary if she needed help.

"If he was immortal?" Frigga asked.

"Then we would have the time to heal him, without worrying about his soul departing," Eir said as she healed the--smashed in--rib cage of the baby.

Frigga stood up and went over to the kitchen counter where she plugged in the blender that sat on the counter. None of the other Gods and Goddesses who were watching could understand what she was doing. She pulled a Golden Apple of Immortality from her pocket and cut it up before putting it in the blender and turning it on. The two Shieldmaidens jumped hearing the mechanic whirl of the blender their swords raised ready for battle, even Ares had pulled a sword from somewhere all looking at the bender. Once the apple was pureed, Frigga found a spatula and scooped all the apple out of the blender and into a bowl. Searching the drawers she found a little yellow toddler spoon and she brought it over to Harry and started to feed the apple puree to the little boy, rubbing his throat so he would swallow. A golden glow started to show around Harry's chest and some of the non-life threatening wounds started to heal and fade. Around this time a naked Fenrir showed up and gasped looking at Harry. Hel rushed into her brother's arms still crying. "Granny, I thought we were going to wait until he was five to give him the Apple of Immortality?" Fenrir said with shock.

"Granny?!" Lady Sif repeats with horror, "How dare you call the Queen that word, Beast!"

Hel, snickers, glad to know she wasn't the only one to not like that title.

"Silence!" Frigga said sharply as she fed the last of the apple to Harry and waited as he took his first breath of Immortality. "Lady Sif, Granny is an informal name for grandmother, one I do not mind if my grandchildren call me. Both MY GRANDSON'S, Fenrir and baby Harry call me Granny." Frigga took a deep breath before vanquishing the blood from Harry's body and clothing, the floor, and Eir's and her clothing. Frigga turned and looked at her grandson, "Fenrir, tell me what happened." 

"VERNON, WE'RE HOME!" a call came from the hallway.

"In here Petunia," Fenrir growled out and hearing a small gasp of fear come from the hallway.

"Go watch some telly, sweetums." Petunia could be heard saying as the television in the living room turned on. The two Shieldmaidens peered through the glass French doors separating the living room and the kitchen, noticing a loud box showing images and a large toddler sitting in front of it. Everyone could hear Petunia take a shaky deep breath before she opened the doorway from the hallway to the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was the mess, "What happened? Who are you, people?"

"What happened was you left you beast of a husband alone with Harry," Fenrir growled out detangling himself from Hel and stalked Petunia who bumped into Ares. 

"Remus should have been here." Petunia said weakly trying not to flinch away from the nake man stalking her.

"Remus was with the pack, tonight is the full moon," Fenrir growled shifting his face more into the wolf.

"If she pees on me, I'm going to beat your ass!" Ares said from behind Petunia, her back plastered in fear to Ares's body.

Fenrir threw the Greek God of War a cheeky wolfy grin, making Petunia squeak.

"No, next Sunday, a week away, is the full moon. " Petunia argued.

"Today is Sunday, May 8th!" Fenrir growled. "Today is the full moon!"

"But Vernon always works on Saturday and Sunday's, if today is Sunday why has he been home the last two days?" Petunia argued back.

"You left Harald home alone with your husband, knowing he has in the past beaten that child to the brink of death. Your husband tried to kill him again tonight and would have succeeded if Fenrir hadn't come to check on the babe." Frigga said standing up and pushing her grandson who was looking more like the wolf, out of the way. "To save your nephew's life we had to give him an Asgardian Apple of Immortality."

"Awe, Harald, Leader of the Army, that is a much better name for a God than Harry," Ares whispered loudly to his uncle breaking the tension.

"What did you do to Vernon?" Petunia asked afraid of the answer.

"I put him in the woods my pack runs in. He will be the guest of honor in our Wild Hunt later tonight." Fenrir growled out. "I hope his life insurance is paid up." Petunia paled but didn't say anything.

"Oh! Oh!" Ares said bouncing on his feet, "please let me join you in your Wild Hunt! It has been ages since Artie has hosted one!"

"I too would like to join your hunt tonight," Hades said with hidden glee.

"Congratulations Petunia, your nephew is no longer a demi-god but a full-on God, good luck raising him," Frigga said then waved her hand the blender was under the sink being washed the table and chairs were fixing themselves and Frigga bent over and picked up the baby Harry and carried him to his nursery where she remained all night rocking him. Eir, Hel, and the Shieldmaidens taking up temporary residence in the sitting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think Kevin Smith as Ares and Erik Thomson as Hades, from the old Hercules/Xena TV show. Such lovely, lovely men.


	12. THE WILD HUNT, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed a mistake...in Chapter 10, Loki is visiting for Harry's second birthday (July 31, 1982) then in Chapter 11, the hunt is taking place in May 1982...that should say 1983. This is supposed to be before Harry's third birthday. I will go back and fix it later. Please if you notice any errors let me know so I can fix it later. This chapter became so large I've had to split it into two...Also, anyone looking to Beta I would be happy to have one.  
> NOW, ON TO THE SHOW!

Upon arrival, Frigga and Eir moved over to where baby Harry laid and started wiping the blood off of him and chanting diagnostic charms trying to find out what they needed to fix. Seeing this Fenrir, still holding Vernon by the neck threw the fat bastard into a portal and followed him in. It was time to call his wolves and start the Wild Hunt.

Landing on the far side of the plot of woods that his pack was currently running in Fenrir let out a series of yips and howls informing his wolves of the mortal's transgression. That a Wild Hunt was going to be called and the child killer was expected to suffer before he was killed.

\-----

One moment Vernon was beating the ever-loving shit out of his no-good-freaky nephew the next moment he was landing in a heap in a small circular meadow in a cold dark forest. The sun was still out but the forest was old, the leaves and branches blocking most of the light. Not knowing where he was, how he got there he was starting to panic. “Bring me back! Bring me back right now you fucking freak!” Vernon yelled into the forest startling some birds out of the trees. He picked his heavy body up off the forest floor, wiping his skinned palms on his torn, blood-splattered pants he looked around trying to figure out which direction to walk. Turning to his right he left the meadow and entered the forest trying to walk a straight line out of the forest, however dark the meadow was, the forest was so much darker. He could hear the wind blowing in the trees, wait…Vernon stopped walking. “ _Was that drums_ ,” he thought, his heart starting to beat harder. He stopped breathing for just a moment. “No…there are no drums here.” Vernon firmly told himself out loud, not having heard the drums again, but he did see some light ahead of him. Vernon picked up the pace, panting he entered another meadow going into the center of the meadow he looked around, “FUCK!” Vernon screamed, he was in the meadow he started in. Instead of going right he turned and entered the forest going left.

**“THUMN, THUMN.”**

_“SHIT_ ,” Vernon thought to himself. “ _Those were drums he heard.”_ Vernon started running, no longer going in a straight line. He entered the meadow again and fell to his knees, sweat pouring off his forehead, running into his eyes, breathing heavily, unable to catch his breath.

“ARHWOOOOOOO!” A lone wolf howled to the south of where he was located. Vernon stood up, his eyes wide, his breath coming in short pants. A painful knot in his lower stomach area…his bowls, that was it. He clenched his butt hoping he wouldn’t have a nasty accident.

“ARHWOOOOOOO!” Multiple howls came from the right and the left of where he had just come from. Vernon took off running into the forest to the north, away from all the howls, not seeing the Ansuz rune carved into the trees, glowing gold as they were triggered.

 **“THUMN, THUMN.”** The drums had started in beats of two, like a heartbeat.

**“THUMN, THUMN.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN.”**

\-----

"Father!" Thor boomed as he and the Warriors Three entered the throne room where Odin and Loki were speaking.

"Yes, Thor?" Odin sighed with frustration at how loud his eldest son always spoke.

"A Wild Hunt is being held on Midgard, do you mind if the Warriors Three and I go participate?" Thor boomed knowing his father hated his exuberance. 

"Yes, yes, you may go..." Odin said dismissing Thor.

Thor and the Warrior Three turned to leave but before they reached the door Thor stopped, "Do you and Loki wish to participate?"

"Who is hosting the Wild Hunt?" Odin asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Ah...I hear about it from Ares, as he was on Vanaheim spreading the word of the Hunt. I assume Artemis is hosting it." Thor lied. 

"Is Zeus attending?" Odin asked slyly trying to not show his interest.

"No, I heard he is visiting Furya, they have a new queen he is trying to seduce." Loki interrupted. "Father, may I attend the Hunt?" Loki asked innocently winking at Thor.

 _If Zeus doesn't attend then, I can't attend_...Odin thought darkly to himself, "Furya, the world of the Greek Fury's." Odin scoffed. "I don't know why those three crones need a whole planet to themselves."

"Or why the mortals who live there would honor the goddess of punishment." Loki frowned, "Goddess Alecto, punisher of moral crimes. Goddess Megaera, punisher of infidelity, oathbreakers, and theft. And the Goddess Tisiphone, punisher of murderers. Those lady's need to learn to relax and have some fun…chill, baby-baby, chill...although if Tisiphone wishes to go after my wife's murderer, I would be happy to lend her a hand."

"I do hear that the Furyan's are great warriors." Thor boomed. "If you would allow Loki to participate in the hunt I will watch out for him father."

"Fine!" Odin said angrily, knowing if he did not allow Loki to participate it would get back to the Greeks and he did so hate it when the Greeks outdid him in something. "Heimdall hear me," Odin boomed, "Loki is allowed on Midgard to participate in the Wild Hunt, Thor and the Warriors Three are responsible for him." The grand bell above the Bi-Frost chamber tolled once letting Odin know that Heimdall heard him. "Thor, you and the Warriors Three are responsible for Loki, if he acts out, or does not act like a Prince of Asgard should then you will be punished. Loki you are to return after the Hunt, do not go wandering off without your brother!"

"Yes, Father! Thank you, Father!" Loki bolted out of the throne room, Thor and the Warriors Three on his heals.

\-----

Vernon stopped running when he came across a small stream in the forest. He fell clumsily to his knees his limbs feeling like lead as he tried to gulp handfuls of water. However, the water drained through his fingers and off the side of his hands before the water reached his mouth. “ _His blood hands were dry!”_ He thought as he brought a fist to the stream.

**“THUMN, THUMN.”** The drums beat closer than ever. **“RATA,TATA,TAT”** as sharper pitched drum let out in between the deeper **“THUMN, THUMN.”**

Vernon yelped at the sharper **“RATA,TATA,TAT”** and fell face-first into the stream getting a thorough dunking. Now he was wet, it was finally dark, the wolves were still howling and yipping, and he still could not get a bloody drink of water. He needed to run. Everything was telling him to run. He was having trouble breathing by this point, unable to catch his breath. His heart was beating wildly but within tandem to the drums. His palms hurt where he had fallen earlier, and his knuckles were chapped and bleeding from the beating he had given the boy. His knees hurt from his multiple falls while trying to run in a dark forest, and he was pretty sure he had just twisted his ankle falling into the stream. Struggling he finally made it across the stream and stopped to try to catch his breath, only to catch the iridescent gleam of multiple eyes. “OH SHIT!” Vernon squeaked out as he took off with a running limp, the wolves howling on the other side of the steam.

“RUN VERNON, RUN!” Vernon heard a voice that he recognized but could not place yell out to him from every direction.

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”** The drums of the Wild Hunt finally getting into a constant swing.

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

\-----

"Greek Pantheon!" Ares bellows into Mount Olympus Palace where most of the Greek Gods and Goddess lived. "We have been invited to a Wild Hunt hosted by the Norse God, Fenrir."

"Will Odin be there?" Zeus asked as he entered the throne room with his wife Hera on his arm, together they walked to the throne and sat down at the same time.

"No, not if Fenrir is the Host," Hades responded tipping his head with respect to his sister and Queen, Hera. He would never tip his head to his brother, Zeus.

"Damn, that means I can't go." Zeus bemoaned.

"What about Queen Frigga?" Hera asked.

"Well, she is in England right now, but will most likely not be at the Hunt. The Hunt is being held because the mortal being hunted attempted to kill Loki's newest son. The baby is not even three years old yet. I watched as Queen Hel's Grim Reaper kept the baby's soul in his smashed in, rib cage, while Queen Frigga fed the infant a pureed Asgardian Apple of Immortality. The Goddess Eir was battling to heal the poor babe." Ares informed the pantheon as he could see the horror on some of their faces and the indifference on others.

"Yes, Queen Hel, was very distraught and was refusing her baby brother's soul entry into the land of the dead," Hades added.

"Where is the baby?" Hera asked.

"Queen Frigga, the Goddess Eir, and two shieldmaidens are watching over the baby during the change. He's going to be a powerful little God." Hades chuckled, "I could already feel the chaos on him and that was before he ate the Apple of Immortality."

"How badly was he injured?" Hera asked as she stood up from her throne.

"I've seen dead children on the battlefields with less fatal injuries. It was quite bad. I am looking forward to joining this hunt." Ares stated solemnly.

"Apollo, I would like to go check on this new baby Godling, would you like to come?" Hera stated fully expecting Apollo to come. 

"Of course, my Queen," Apollo answered checking his pockets for his healing tools.

“Nemesis, Athena,” Zeus called out and the two goddesses stepped forward. “You will attend Hera and Apollo as bodyguards. If they are attending to the babe with the Norse Queen having two bodyguards plus a healer, then the Greek Queen must have two bodyguards and a healer.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Nemesis and Athena stated together.

\-----

“Heimdall, hear me,” Odin boomed again. “If the Greeks have set up a surveillance system so we can all watch the hunt, tap into it. If they have not set up the surveillance do so yourself. I would like to watch this hunt. Make it available to all of Asgard.” The grand bell tolled once again.

Odin turned to the marble wall that held an imbedded glass with the Ansuz rune carved as a border all around it, his warriors started to trickle in and suddenly the hall was filled with tables and chairs, Asgardian warriors galore, wenches serving food and drink. The glass suddenly flickered on and all of Asgard could now see a severely overweight, panting, sweating Midgardian mortal running in fear. The lights in the hall darkened so they could see the dark forest better, the man tripped and fell, the hall roared in laughter. “Asgard,” Heimdall’s voice could be heard. “This Midgardian mortal is the caretaker of an infant demi-god. HE IS A CHILD-KILLER!” Heimdall roared and Asgard roared back in rage! “The God of Death has saved the infant demi-gods, life twice! Twice, this man has killed the infant demi-god! Twice, is too much! The infant has been given the fruit of immortality, joining the gods in godhood!” Asgard roared in approval and Odin looked over the hall in satisfaction. “A hunt has been called!” Heimdall continued and the Norse and Greek gods have joined in. The God of Thunder, Thor! The screen showed Thor as he rolled his shoulders and stretched, getting ready for the Hunt.” The Asgardian hall roared again. “The God of Chaos, Loki!” Loki could be seen doing lunges while pulling his duel blades, his right-hand going to the blade hidden on his left side of his chest underneath his arms, the left-hand going to the blade hidden on the right side of his chest underneath his arms. Pulling his blades and swiping in a gut evisceration move. Odin could be seen clapping for both his son’s. “The Warriors Threes!” Heimdall shouted as he keeps introducing those who were participating in the Hunt. Odin frowning when he introduced Fenrir.

\-----

“Aunt Theia, can you hear me?” Zeus called the Titaness of Sight.

“Yes, my Lord,” the Titaness replied as she entered the throne room.

“Have the Norse set up a viewing system?” Zeus asked as he noticed the rest of the pantheon gathering.

“Yes, my Lord.” Theia calmly stated as she waved her hand to the large glass panel that was set in a marble wall, the all-seeing-eye etched into it. The glass flickered and the Norse Ansuz showed briefly before showing a severely overweight, panting, sweating Midgardian mortal running in fear. The Greek pantheon cheered!

Zeus and the rest of the Greek pantheon could suddenly hear the Norse God of Sight, Heimdall as he was going through introductions, “This Midgardian mortal, is the caretaker of an infant demi-god. HE IS A CHILD-KILLER!” Heimdall roared and the Greek pantheon roared back missing the Norse introductions they were so loud. “The God of War, Ares!” Heimdall called out and everyone could see him as he stretched and swung his sword in arches. “The God of Strength, Heracles! The Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis!” Mount Olympus rumbled as all the pantheon cheered for their Gods and Goddess.

\------

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

“The Midgardian Dwarves are in good form today.” Fandral the Dashing, one of the Warriors Three commented to the other two of their cohort.

“They are not Dwarves but Goblins,” Loki informed the Asgardians.

“Same thing,” Hreidmar, King of the Nidavellir Dwarves stated. “My men are here to prove their worth to the Gringott Goblins. Once the Gringott fathers see the Nidavellir sons they will start bartering for their daughters…and vice versa. “We don’t go into all that incest like you Norse and Greek Gods do.”

“My parents are not related.” Loki huffed insulted.

“No, but James Potter’s parents were.” Grinring, King of the Gringott Goblins replied with a wink to Loki.

“Sonorus, welcome…” A naked Fenrir started to say before catching a glimpse of Loki, he gulped before continuing, “Asgardians! Welcome Greeks, Welcome Frost Giants of Jotunheim…please don’t fight with the Asgardians.” The crowd laughed as Fenrir continued, “Welcome Nidavellir Dwarves and Gringotts Goblins, no mating until after you leave my lands!”

“Too late!” Someone yelled and the crowd laughed again.

“Dementors? Hel, what in hell are dementor’s doing here?” Fenrir yelled as he spotted three hanging out on the edge of the forest near one of Hade’s Cerberus.

“They are here as a test if they pass then they get to come to Niflheim to start their Grim Reaper training,” Hel responded as she rolled her eyes at her brother before going back to talking to Hades.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring your Draugr’s, daughter,” Loki yelled out.

“It’s not like I could bring my Draugr’s. That would be like trying to put out a church fire by using a forest fire water drop plane. Father, you are just plain stupid sometimes.”

“Hahahaha! Loki, your daughter is hilarious!” Thor boomed and Loki cocked his eyebrow up at his brother.

“You let your daughter talk to you like that?” Ares teased.

“And your daughters do whatever you say and speak to you with reverence?” Loki mocked.

“The Amazons? Fuck no! They even refuse to worship me!” Ares whined and Loki smirked.

“Gods, Goddesses, Ladies, Gentlemen, and fellow Monsters,” Fenrir started and the crowd laughed at the dig to Odin. “Welcome to my WILD HUNT!”

The Goblin and Dwarf drums went wild and swords beat on shields, Gods and Goddesses screamed out their war cries, Jötunn and werewolves roared and all sorts of noise rose above the trees.

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

“Thank you! Father, I need you to promise not to go kill the mortal immediately. You must let everyone have their fun, before we,” Fenrir pointed to himself, Hel, Remus, and Loki, “have our revenge.”

“REVENGE…?” Loki said dangerously.

“This is our mortal victim…” Fenrir waved his hand and a holographic picture of Vernon running was shown.

“FENRIR…” Loki hissed out his eyes flashing in anger…”What did my brother-in-law do?”

“Ah…” Fenrir said as he watched Thor and Heracles flank Loki grabbing his arms to keep him from attacking the mortal. “HekilledHarrytwice,butHarryisokay.Hel’sGrimReaperkepthimfromdyingandGrannygavehimanappleofimmortality.” Fenrir said as fast as he could only to feel a slap to the back of his head courtesy of his sister.

“He did WHAT?” Loki snarled as he tried to escape the two Gods.

Hel, who was still standing next to Fenrir started to explain as all the assembled Hunters listened, “Grandmother Frigga was forced to give Harry the Asgardian Apple of Immortality because this sack-of-adipose, attacked him severely enough to kill him for a second time. I was able to keep his soul in his body the first time, long enough for Grandmother…”

“Granny,” Fenrir interrupted.

Hel ignoring Fenrir kept going, “…to arrive and heal his injuries. My Grim Reaper, Bob, was able to hold his soul in his body tonight until Grandmother…”

“Granny,” Fenrir interrupted again with a playful smirk on his face.

“…and the Goddess Eir arrived.” Hel finished and punched Fenrir in the stomach only to start shaking her hand and the rest of the assemble laugh.

Loki stood looking at his two children quietly and they started to squirm as all children do…“RUN VERNON, RUN!” Loki yelled out, pushing out his Chaos magic so Vernon would hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, I wanted to take the time and do some research on the different types of wild hunts, then my birthday came, then I got sick, then I got sick again and had a coronavirus scare...I didn't have it, thank Eir! Now that the University I work at has moved to online courses and all non-essential employees have been asked to work from home (that's me) I might have some extra time to write.


	13. THE WILD HUNT, PT.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Loki short at the end.

“RUN VERNON, RUN!” Loki yelled out, pushing out his Chaos magic so Vernon would hear him.

\-----

“RUN VERNON, RUN!” Vernon heard a voice that he recognized but could not place yell out to him from every direction.

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”** The drums of the Wild Hunt finally getting into a constant swing.

 **“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

_“Oh, God, oh God, oh, God!”_ Vernon thought to himself as he ran through the woods and entered a meadow. “NO!” Vernon screamed. It was the same fucking meadow he had arrived in. He had to have run through miles of woods, crossed a stream once only to run into the same meadow he had left hours ago.

A blinding flash happened, and suddenly he has surrounded by men and women in armor, by giant blue men, by tiny men with swords and shields, axes and spears, by the wolves he saw earlier. The feeling of fear, utter fear, clawing at your throat, the painful beating of the heart, just pure FEAR. Vernon finally shat and pissed himself.

\-----

“Oh, Vernon, that is disgusting!” Loki said dry heaving. He waved his hand, and the smell disappeared but not the messy stains on Vernon’s trousers.

Odin pursed his lips, trying to hide his fury. He knew who this mortal that they hunted was, and Thor lied to him. It was apparent that Fenrir was leading the Wild Hunt as he was the one to step out and introduce the mortal to those who hunted him.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Gods and Goddesses, this mortal is the one who was tasked with caring for my infant brother, a three-year-old Demi-God. A three-year-old that he has killed twice, it is only with the help of Hel, the Norse Goddess of Death and her Grim Reapers, that baby Harald Lokison survived a second time.” Fenrir said, stepping out, still naked, not that the Gods participating in the Wild Hunt would care.

“Vernon Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, United Kingdom, Midgard, you are hereby accused, found guilty, and sentenced to the Wild Hunt…” Fenrir was stating before being interrupted.

“Don’t I get to defend myself!” Vernon panted.

“Do you have a defense for murdering a child?” Loki snarled as he was being held back by Thor and Heracles.

“He was a FREAK! Not NATURAL!” Vernon yelled, trying to defend his actions, trying to make the strange crowd that surrounded him understand he was only doing the right thing.

All of Asgard booed as Vernon tried to defend himself against killing a child, AN ASGARDIAN CHILD, one of their own!

“He was a Demi-God!” Fenrir and Loki yelled back at the same time.

“There are no such things as Gods!” Vernon yelled back, still panting with his hands on his knees but stood up as the crowd went silent.

A man with black hair, wearing black and grey camo army uniform with guns attached to his hips, pulled a sword, and he went from being a six-foot-something man into being a twelve-foot man, suddenly others were also growing to ten-twelve feet. The bent over the little man in the center of the clearing yelling their name, names he remembers from school; Ares, Hades, Artemis, Heracles, Thor, Loki, on and on it went. Vernon fell to the floor and laid in the fetal position as much as his massive body would allow him. “I think we broke him,” Ares stated, shrinking down to his more comfortable size of six foot two inches.

Loki conjured a bucket of cold water and dumped it on Vernon. Vernon sat up, sputtering looked around with wide eyes. “For the crime of attempted murder of a Demi-God, you are hereby sentenced to the Wild Hunt. You are currently half-a-mile from a building with a door, a door that will lead you to the heart of London. If you can reach the door in the next hour and exit it. You can live. If you don’t reach the door, you will die.” Fenrir told Vernon. “By the way, the door is that way. Time to run again, Vernon.” Fenrir stated as he pointed behind Vernon, the only direction Vernon hadn’t tried.

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”** The drums started up again, urging Vernon to run.

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

Vernon picked up his massive body, looked at the faces of those surrounding him, and took off running in the direction Fenrir pointed.

“Oh…you can tell I’m the son of the God of Mischief…” Fenrir smiled, “The door is the other way. He was feet from reaching it before I sent him back to the clearing.” Fenrir laughed. “Chronos, Selene, thank you for coming and for adjusting time and the moon phase so my wolves can have some fun longer.”

“You’re welcome,” came the smooth voice of Selene, the Greek Goddess of the Moon, as she drew her hand across Fenrir’s face causing the wolf to surface fast.

Fenrir shifted to his wolf faster than he had ever and let out a giant, “AWRRROOOO!” signaling the start of the Wild Hunt.

Odin watched as the screen shifted from the clearing with the Gods and Goddesses to the man running. He stood up, and those nearest him became quiet and stood up until the entire hall was standing quietly, looking at the King. “Please, …stay…watch,” Odin commanded before leaving the grand hall.

\-----

Hera, along with Nemesis, Athena, and her twin brother Apollo stood outside a house that looked like every other house in the area, but it was different. She and the other Goddesses and God could feel the Chaotic magic that was being created in the home. Waving towards the house, Hera silently requested Athena to approach the house. Athena entered the yard, quietly walking towards the house, her brother a step behind her. With a flick, the door opened, and Athena entered with her spear at the ready. Apollo following his twin with a bow and arrow. Hera followed with a short sword, followed by Nemesis with a long sword. Feeling the magic coming from upstairs, the three ladies and Apollo walked up the stairs and stopped at a room that looked like a small dirty empty room. “Come in, ladies and sir,” came a woman’s voice from the empty room.

Frigga sat in a rocking chair near the circular fire pit in the room. The fire going cheerfully, giving a little bit of heat without being stifling. In her arms was a black-haired toddler, he mostly had his eyes closed, enjoying her arms, but occasionally, he would open his vivid green eyes and check that his Granny was still there. At the window sat one shieldmaiden, the other stood attention near the door. Frigga felt the arrival of the other Goddess queen, her two female bodyguards, and the warrior healer. “Come in, ladies and sir,” she called out quietly.

“Queen Frigga,” Hera voiced as she, the two Goddesses, and God entered the room.

“Queen Hera,” Frigga responded.

“Oh, he’s a darling.” Hera cooed as she sat on the couch closest to Frigga. Nemesis went to the window seat and started speaking quietly to Sandraudiga while Artemis took her position at the other side of the doorway from the Lady Sif. Apollo left the room and entered a room to the left where the Goddess Eir was currently. Harry, hearing a new voice in the room sat up and clung to his Granny, his head buried in her neck and hair, he slowly peeked at the new voice. A woman dressed as elegantly as his Granny, she had beautiful black hair with large curls styled to one side. He blinked his green eyes at her before hiding in his Granny’s lighter strawberry blonde hair. “He’s going to be powerful in chaos magic,” Hera commented.

“My ladies, may we watch the Wild Hunt?” Sandraudiga asked, with Nemesis standing next to her.

“We are not here for your entertainment!” The Lady Sif snarled, irritated at the younger shieldmaiden.

Frigga held up her hand. “Yes, Sandra. You may watch the Wild Hunt in that room,” Frigga pointed towards Remus’s suite, “please put up a silencing charm, I do not want Harry hearing his uncle, it will only frighten the poor babe.” Hera nodded her approval to Nemesis silently. “Lady Sif, please do sit down and relax.” Frigga sighed heavily.

“With all due respect, My Queen. I have a job to do. It is not relaxing.” Lady Sif replied as she continued to stand at attending at the door. Athena nodding her agreement and taking up her place on the other of the door.

Harry playing peek-a-boo with Hera, decided to brave the unknown and held his hands out to the other Queen. With a nod to Hera, Frigga giving her consent for Hera to hold the baby.

\-----

Odin paced in his rooms as he had the Wild Hunt on his private view screen. No one knew where his wife was, but he could guess. He wasn’t going to interrupt Heimdall, everyone in Asgard, Olympus, and the Nine Realms was currently watching and would witness Odin’s tantrum if he did that. No…Odin could wait until the Hunt was over.

\-----

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

The drums were a constant in Vernon’s new life. Constantly beating. Beating rhythmically to the beat of his heart. Beating rhythmically to the panting of his breath. Vernon felt like he had been running for years, running in circles. He no longer knew which way to go. Back at the clearing. Back at the stream. Vernon felt nothing but fear and loss. He stopped to bend over, his hands on his knees as he puked.

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

**“THUMN, THUMN. RATA,TATA,TAT.”**

Vernon took deep breaths in through his nose and exhaled them through his mouth to try and catch his breaths and slow his heart rate. He could hear the drums in the distance and getting closer, but the cold bubbling water of the steam in front of him was too much for his dry swollen tongue and mouth; if only they would let him drink this time around.

Bending over, he put his lips to the water, taking huge cheek bulging gulps of water he then forced painfully down his throat. He couldn’t control himself at first, his body desperate, sucking in the precious liquid. Slowly he regained control over his body and stood in the creek shaking. He stood still too long. “AHHHH!” Vernon screamed.

He felt the thick meat of his left calf part from the short sword the goblin clutched. It didn’t cause him pain, but regardless he bolted like a frightened rabbit, running through the stream to the opposite bank through some bushes and into the densely packed trees of the forest. He knew the cut was a good one, but just how bad it was he couldn’t tell. The drumming was louder, closer—time to run again. Constantly running.

The cold water and adrenaline dampened the pain of the wound. Having been standing in the creek, he couldn’t tell how bad it was bleeding, water, blood, it felt the same; wet. He didn’t dare stop for a moment to lift his trouser leg and check it. He had to keep moving or die.

A giant blue…giant stepped out from behind a tree and took a lazy swing with a massive ax and left a cut on his right arm. Vernon dashed away in a different direction. Another…being poked him in the side with what looked like a knife on a long pole. He again changed course and kept running.

\-----

“So, what are we doing here? Lingchi?” Ares asked as he watched at the Goblins, Dwarves, wolves, and giants take swings at Vernon.

“Lingchi?” Thor boomed.

“Lingchi is death by a thousand cuts,” Hel responded to Thor's question.

“Hmmm…” Loki hummed, “We should blood eagle him.”

“Father…” Hel sighed. “Harry is alive. Grandmother and Eir saved him.”

“I DON’T CARE!” Loki screamed, “He tried to kill my son! TWICE! He should suffer for eternity!”

“Oh, don’t worry, father.” Hel grinned at her father, the putrid side of her face giving him a macabre smile. “I have plans for him when I drag him to Nifheimr.”

“Hmmm…I hope it includes the blood eagle.” Loki whined to his daughter as she rolled her eyes.

“The blood eagle is a myth. No one has ever actually done a blood eagle.” Hel responded to her father’s whining.

“Still, it would be a great way to punish the child killer.” Loki huffed.

“I’m not blood eagling, Vernon. We are Gods, not Barbarians!” Hel yelled before stepping into her portal and disappearing.

“Send him to Tartarus, and I’ll blood eagle him,” Hades said, looking at Loki as he stood with his arm draped over Ares casually as he kept up a constant flick of Ares's ear in annoyance.

“No way, Hel would hurt me if I sent him anywhere but Nifheimr,” Loki said, looking around to see if Hel was invisible and spying on him.

“Yes, by the way…is Hel single?” Ares asked, his eyes widening as Loki looked at him with fury in his eyes.

“Are you hitting on my teenage daughter?” Loki purred dangerously.

“Nope, nope. Not at all.” Ares said before he too opened his own portal and disappeared hearing Hades, Heracles, and Thor laughing at him.

\-----

Soon Vernon’s breath became labored, his lungs burned, his side started to ache, and the water that he had just drank now felt like a swinging weighted pendulum in his stomach. The pain and fatigue increasingly spread throughout his body he started to listen to the small voice inside his head that quietly asked over and over, _“would stopping really be so bad? The pain couldn’t be worse than what he was causing himself by running, so just quit.”_ Vernon started to slow and stumble through the underbrush and low hanging branches. Too fatigued to notice what surrounded and herded him but when one of the flickering shadows pulled steel against his flesh opening another new cut, he forgot about stopping and just ran faster. Ran as swiftly as his massive body could.

He ran till his legs burned, his heart, felt as if it beat it’s last with each heartbeat, and it felt as he had two boulders grinding against each other in his insides. His mind was foggy with pain and fatigue; he stumbled more than he ran, and that tiny voice had returned, pleading its case for him to stop and rest. As he started to listen to the voice’s pleading, a snarl and growl, followed by crushing pain in his right calf, the previously unwounded one, jerking him to a stumbling halt.

It wasn’t the punctures from the wolf’s teeth that caused the most pain but the crushing of the muscles in his lower leg that sent waves of agony up his leg into his chest where it sat as a weight against his lungs. Vernon screamed again. The newness and intensity of the bite enough to induce him to break into a hobbling run. He just wasn’t quite ready to lay down and quit just yet.

\-----

“Are you messing with the time?” Loki asked his son Fenrir.

Fenrir just gave a wolfie smile as he was currently in his massive wolf form.

“Yes, father, he is, or rather Chronos is also attending the Wild Hunt,” Hel said as she stepped out of a portal behind her father, making him jump in fear. The rest of the Gods and Goddesses snickered.

“For Vernon, three days and…nights will have passed for every hour…he is being chased.” The God of Time Chronos said as he aged from a toddler to an adult to an old man, and back again. His voice changing along with his body as he spoke to Loki.

Loki just blinked at him, “Does that happen constantly? Do you ever get laid?” Hel slapped him on the back of his head before she disappeared again.

\-----

Hobbling-running Vernon kept the mental mantra running silently in his head as he pressed on forward, _“die, die, die, please let me die! Kill me, you fucks!”_ he chanted over and over in step to his hobbling.

Eventually, succumbing to his pain, blood loss, wounds, and fatigue, his body just crumpled to a stop. He woke up later, face down in a patch of dense clover. He shhlocked, shhlocked, his tongue against the roof of his mouth. First, to work up some moister back into his mouth and push out the dry white film that coated his tongue.

 _“I’m alive,”_ he thought to himself after he returned to full consciousness, “FUCK!” Vernon screamed. Trying to stand up, Vernon fell over several times, looking around him he noticed a thick branch on the ground, and he was able to use it to help himself stand up. Looking around, Vernon finally noticed that he was less than 100 feet from the door that the enormous FREAK, the werewolf, had mentioned. He was almost free!

\-----

**“KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK”** Came from the door to Harry’s Bedroom. Lady Sif readied her sword, Athena mirroring her.

“Come in,” Frigga called out quietly, waving her hand at the two ladies at the door to stand down.

“How is Harry?” Petunia asked nervously as she held a large bag in one hand. She could see that Harry was asleep in his grandmother’s arms, his little mouth hanging open, one hand clenching a handful of his grandmother’s hair.

“He is doing better. He will be terrified of Vernon…if Vernon returns. I do hope you updated your husband’s life insurance.” Frigga cruelly replied.

“I did,” Petunia whispered. “Are they going to kill him?”

“More than likely,” Hera responded.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Petunia asked, stiffly jealousy flaring for a moment seeing the black-haired beauty sitting near Queen Frigga.

“I, mortal. Am Queen Hera of Olympus. Greco-Roman Goddess of Marriage and Family.” Hera responded, her eyes flashing multiple colors in ire.”

“My Lady.” Nemesis came out of Remus’s room, where she had been watching the Wild Hunt. “This mortal wants revenge on her husband. Revenge for bringing strife into their home. Revenger for attacking her sister’s son. But mostly revenge for cheating with his secretary.”

“Hmm…” Hera said, tapping her pointer finger on her lips, “Nemesis, as Goddess of Revenge, I think you should help this mortal.”

“However, that would leave me with two shieldmaidens and you only with one.” Frigga joined in, “Sandraudiga, you will go with Nemesis and Petunia.”

“Excellent choice, now we have equal numbers again,” Hera said, clapping her hands.

“My Lady? May Apollo and I see the baby now that he is sleeping, we want to run some diagnostics on him.” Eir asked as she and Apollo came into the room from where they had been consulting in Harry's bedroom.

“Oh, yes, you may,” Frigga responded, handing Harry to Eir. “Sandra…” Frigga crooked her finger at the shieldmaiden and whispered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Loki said, "buy a new laptop for fuck sake! You can't write something like this on the piece of shit that you have now. You are wasting more time rewriting everything as this piece of Bilgesnipe."
> 
> "Bilgesnipe?" The author asked.
> 
> "Repulsive creatures, huge, scaly, big antlers," Loki responded. "My brother described it to the son of Col. The Valkyrie drunkenly fell into a carcass."
> 
> "Nope, we don't have that on earth," the author responded, laughing at the look on Loki's face like he had something unpleasant stuck under his nose. His mouth pursed as he didn't want to breathe in whatever he was imagining. "We do have Snipe hunts here, but that not what a Snipe is described as."
> 
> "Do tell?" Loki responded.
> 
> "Well, I can tell you, or I can show you...would you like to go Snipe hunting?" 
> 
> "Yes, yes... of course. Give me something to kill." Loki interrupted the author pulling out his two knives in his classic left, over, right, move.
> 
> "ah...you don't kill it, you catch and release it. Like fishing," the author said, trying to hold in a giggle. "First, we need to head to the woods at night."
> 
> Loki snapped his fingers, and the author and Loki were suddenly in the woods behind the author's house, and it was no longer noon, but midnight. "Ah...what just happened?"
> 
> "Magic," Loki purred in pleasure at the author's confusion. 
> 
> "Ok...ay...can you magic up a bag? I will head in that direction," the author pointed back towards her house, "and will herd the Snipe towards you."
> 
> "Fine, fine. I will wait here." Loki conjures up a throne and sits down and starts cleaning his nails with his knife.
> 
> "Okay..." the author start's to back away. "By the way, the Snipe can change shape or be invisible, it can be a bird, a snake, a small animal that looks similar to a Jackalope except it has green fur, or it can look like a Westley. I'll just head this way and start herding it towards you..."
> 
> *****
> 
> The author sits down at her new laptop to start writing...giggling that Loki, The God of Mischief, fell for a Snipe hunt.
> 
> ******
> 
> Loki looked up after cleaning his nails, "What the fuck is a Westley?"


	14. THE WILD HUNT, Pt. 3; The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to my husband in the last chapter, he added two pages of extra violent details that was needed for the Wild Hunt. He also explained dum-dum bullets to me. Ouch! They are nasty!

"My Lady." Nemesis came out of Remus's room, where she had been watching the Wild Hunt. "This mortal wants revenge on her husband. Revenge for bringing strife into their home. Revenger for attacking her sister's son. But mostly revenge for cheating with his secretary."

"Humm…" Hera said, tapping her pointer finger on her lips, "Nemesis, as Goddess of Revenge, I think you should help this mortal."

"However, that would leave me with two shieldmaidens and you only with one." Frigga joined in, "Sandraudiga, you will go with Nemesis and Petunia."

"Excellent choice, now we have equal numbers again," Hera said, clapping her hands.

"My Lady? May Apollo and I see the baby now that he is sleeping, we want to run some diagnostics on him." Eir asked as she and Apollo came into the room from where they had been consulting in Harry's bedroom.

"Oh, yes, you may," Frigga responded, handing Harry to Eir. "Sandra…" Frigga crooked her finger at the shieldmaiden and whispered to her.

\-----

Odin paced in his private rooms as he watched the Wild Hunt, he had decided what he had to do, and it was not going to make Frigga happy but damn it, was he the King or not. He had named the child monster, why was everyone still visiting it? Odin stood up straight and took a deep breath. He would let the Wild Hunt continue, but he was heading to Midgard to take care of his wayward wife right now.

\-----

"Uh, he is heading back to the door again…how?" Loki whined to Thor and Fenrir.

"I sense Olympus magic involved." Athena paused as she tested the air with a wave of her hand, "Nemesis…the Goddess of Revenge."

"Revenge Goddess, huh…" Loki hummed, "you think she wants a piece of him?"

"I don't know, she was ordered to protect our Queen as she offered aid to your Queen and son."

"Hera is getting involved with this?" Thor loudly asked. "She's not going to hurt him, is she? I've heard stories where she went after children before." Thor said, looking to Heracles.

Heracles laughed, "She hasn't attacked a child in a 1,000 of Gaia's years. Plus, she only attacked the children of Zeus; your son is yours, correct?"

"Yes, he is mine," Loki bites out insulted as Heracles and Thor just laughed at him.

\-----

"Oh, we're near Vernon's work…" Petunia stated as she looked at a non-descript warehouse.

"Really? How close?" Sandraudiga asked.

"About a block that way," Petunia pointed to the left.

"Where does he normally park?" Nemesis asked.

"The carpark across the street from his office. He has a reserved space," Petunia said as she watched Nemesis snap her fingers.

"Okay, your husband's car is parked in his spot, he has been seen on the CCTV entering his work. He will be seen leaving and entering the car park, where he will be 'mugged' just out of sight, his body will be found there," Nemesis replied efficiently as Petunia paled and took a gulp of air, blowing it out slowly through pursed lips.

"Are you ready?" Sandraudiga asked her hand on the door.

"Ah…no?" Petunia responded as she laid the large bag down before looking around for the closest CCTV.

"Don't worry, we, including you, are invisible to the CCTV." Nemesis stated as she looked over her nails.

"But, this is murder…" Petunia whispered.

"No, it's not. It's justice." Nemesis argued back.

"Justice in ancient Greece, but in today's Britain…"

"Are you the aunt of a Godling?" Sandraudiga asked.

"Yes…" Petunia hesitantly replied.

"Then you fall under the law of the Gods. Your husband has been tried and found guilty by not just one Godly Pantheon but two! Nemesis here is the Goddess of Justice."

"Justice…" Petunia hesitantly started looking towards Vernon's work.

"Have you ever seen the statues or painting of Lady Justice, where she is blindfolded, holding a scale in one hand and a sword in the other?" Nemesis asked, looking at Petunia with Pity.

"Yes," Petunia whispered.

"That is ME. Justice is blind, justice comes for everyone. I have weighed your husband's sins and found his severely lacking. Your husband will die tonight for those sins, whether it is the Gods handing out justice or yourself."

Petunia stood up, holding a Rigby Rifle, "My mother was the daughter of an Earl. She married so far beneath her; the Earldom went to a cousin who disowned our family. However, my grandfather made sure my mother got to keep her hunting rifle. I believe he thought she would use it on her husband when she came to her senses, but she loved my father with everything she had. I guess my grandfather had the right of it, just the wrong daughter, it was meant for his granddaughter and husband." Petunia quietly loaded a round into the rifle.

"You are aware of what that round does to a person, right?" Sandraudiga asked with a small smirk.

"Dum-dum, rounds? Yes, they are hollow points used in big-game hunting, illegal to use in warfare." Petunia said, thinking about the time Lily, their mother, and Petunia spent on the moors hunting.

"Illegal, why?" Nemesis asked, sharing the same smirk with Sandraudiga.

"Because it is a hollow point, it expands and tends to blow body parts off. It's very gruesome, and the only bullets I have on me." Petunia stated, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, let's go kill your husband!" Sandraudiga said excitingly clapping her hands while Petunia gasped at her, and Nemesis rolled her eyes.

\-----

Asgard and Olympus watched as Vernon screamed out, "FUCK!" upon awaking. He was so close to the door and freedom. It would be a real let down if this mortal happened to escape a Wild Hunt. All those competing wouldn't be able to let it down, the shame. Zeus was sitting on the edge of his seat. Looking around, he noticed the rest of Olympus was the same; food and drink raised as if being eaten or drank but frozen halfway in suspense.

Trying to stand up, Vernon fell over several times, looking around him he noticed a thick branch on the ground, and he was able to use it to help himself stand up. Looking around, Vernon finally noticed that he was less than 100 feet from the door that the enormous FREAK, the werewolf, had mentioned. He was almost free!

The Gods and Goddess, Goblins, Dwarves, Frost Giants, and Wolves slowly crept up on Vernon as he stared at the door and freedom. He started to hobble to the door using the stick to help him move, the left leg that had been cut earlier was just not working correctly.

Asgard and Olympus watched as the door opened and out stepped the Greek Goddess Nemesis, the Asgardian Valkyrie Sandraudiga, and a mortal woman appeared.

Vernon stopped relief, showing on his face, "Petunia!" He cried out in relief.

Petunia raised her mother's rifle aiming at Vernon and pulled the trigger. Vernon flew backward the dum-dum rounds blew through the right side of his chest so brutally that his right arm was blown off his body, his neck severed almost off, his head tilted at an odd angle as it was barely being held on. Petunia promptly fainted.

Asgard and Olympus stood up and cheered wildly!

"Who is the mortal woman?" Ares asked as he examined Vernon's cooling body.

"Hahahaha!" Loki started laughing. "That's my sister-in-law, his wife!"

\-----

"Hera dear," Frigga said, standing up and adjusting her dress. "Could you, Athena, and Apollo go into Harald's room and keep him safe. Odin is here. If Odin tried to…" Frigga choked back a sob. "Can you take Harry and be his Granny?"

"Frigga…" Hera said, standing up, she grabbed Frigga's biceps and squeezed. "Of course."

"Eir, Lady Sif, come here and sit down," Frigga demanded, leaving no room for argument, Frigga sat down once Harry's door closed and Hera through up some subtle magic to mask their presence. "Lady Sif, I beg you not to mention Sandraudiga."

"Yes, My Lady," Sif responded hesitantly.

\-----

Loki and Thor helped Petunia into her house as she had gone into shock. Thor helped Petunia sit at the table while Loki went to the stove and made some tea for his sister-in-law. He heed-and-hawed about learning Muggle technology when Lily insisted, but he realized there were times it was useful. "James?" Petunia asked where her head was laying on the kitchen table as she watched him fix her tea.

"Yes, Tuney?" Loki replied.

"There is whiskey in the freezer, will you add a splash?"

"Just a splash, there are two toddlers in this house who need you," Loki replied as he opens the freezer, Thor stood in the kitchen and stared in awe of his little brother and how well he got around this dimension. "Not to mention the police will come to your house at some point either tonight or tomorrow. I am going to put a little geas on you so you can't tell the police anything."

"Thank you, James." Petunia whispered.

"Loki. James died the night Lils died." Loki responded as he placed the geas on Petunia. It was Asgardian magic; it would keep her from telling anyone who was not an immortal what she had done. It would pass any muggle lie-detector, blood-pressor, sweat, eye-twitch. It would also protect her from Wizarding Imperius Curse or Legillimency.

Just as Loki was finishing with Petunia and Thor was poking around in the cupboards Odin entered the house, both Thor and Loki's heads came up, and they turned to look towards the hallway. "Loki! Thor! Come here!" Odin shouted from the front door. Thor and Loki look at each other and leave the room, Loki turns to look at Petunia and puts his finger to his lips in a universal, keep quiet move. "Follow me!" Odin snarls. Loki and Thor follow Odin up to Harry's bedroom, where Odin enters slamming the door against the wall. "TRAITORS!" Odin yells at the room as he waves Loki and Thor in to join their mother.

"We are not traitors, dear," Frigga stated calmly as she took a sip of her teacup, sitting up straight, looking regal.

"I said, no one was to have anything to do with this monster!" Odin pointed around the room, unable to pinpoint Harry.

"He is a baby, not a monster." Loki snarled back at his father.

"No, Loki. You are blinded by love. All of you are. Eir and Lady Sif, I am disappointed in you both, you should have sensed the monster in the baby." Odin scolded the two Asgardian ladies. Odin took a deep breath through his nose. "From now till death, no one in this room is to mention Loki's Midgardian son. So mote it be!"

"Odin!" Frigga stood up, upset at Odin's proclamation.

"Eir, Lady Sif. Leave us." Odin demanded. Odin turned away from his family as he watched the two ladies leave, staying silent he waited until he knew they were no longer on Midgard.

Frigga closed her eyes in sorrow, a single tear falling from her face turned into a small kitten that scampered under the chair she was sitting on. Odin turned quickly, and with a wave of his hand, Frigga, Thor, and Loki were unconscious. "Now, to modify your memories and personalities," Odin muttered to himself. ***** "This just won't do, a wife who does not do what her husband demands…no, no, no…you will love me unconditionally. You may disagree with me but never voice it aloud or in-action besides an eye-roll." Odin walked over to his elder son, "You will be the perfect heir, arrogant, bloodthirsty to prove himself, a need to prove you are worthy of being my heir." Odin walked over to Loki, "And you, my wayward…son…you will be quiet, obedient, studious. You will look up to your big brother and help him in his quests, and you will keep your dick in your pants!" Odin stood up and watched as his magic worked its way into his family, "such disappointments. ****** Heimdall!" Odin called out, "Take my family home and have them put to bed."

"Yes, My Lord." Odin heard in his head as his family disappeared.

Odin looked to the left, this room was set up like Loki's rooms in Asgard, which would mean the door to the left was the nursery.

\-----

As the Wild Hunt concluded, the Warriors Three, headed home and Fenrir was busy checking on his pack. The Dwarves and Goblins were busy in negotiations, Hel sidestepped them and the Jotunheim who was in discussions with some of the Greek Gods. "Hades, can you come with me?" Hel asked nervously.

"Of course, child," Hades replied quickly, happy to get away from the Frost Giant, _"who knew they were so boring?"_ He thought to himself.

"Fenrir!" Hel yelled, "Come, it's time to threaten Odin with Ragnarök!" Hel yelled, making the forest go quiet. Hel waved her hand, and three screens came into view, the left one showed number 4 Privet Drive with Thor and Loki helping Petunia into the house. The middle screen showing Hera, Apollo, and Athena heading into a nursery. Hera picked up a black-haired little boy and wrapped him in blankets, with a wave of her hand the toys, clothing, and all the furniture in the room packed themselves into a golden bag at Hera's waist. A second wave caused a shield to pop up that protected the four Gods in the bedroom, hid the Gods from Odin's sight, and created an illusion of the room full and Harry in his bed. The last screen on the right showed Frigga, Eir, and Lady Sif in the next room as Frigga sipped on tea.

\-----

Zeus and the rest of the Olympians sat up with intrigue when Hel told her brother they were going to threaten Odin with Ragnarök, the Wild Hunt had been a success and Zeus was already thinking of hosting one himself. Still, a civil war in Asgard, that would be interesting too. Olympus watched as Odin entered the house and call for his sons to join him. They watched in horror as Odin enchanted his own family! And when Odin walked toward the room that held Hera, Zeus and the warriors of Olympus stood and magicked their weapons to them, ready to go to war to protect or revenge their Queen. Olympus watched with bated breath as the Goddess Hel and her brother, the wolf Fenrir, appear on Odin's side of the shield Hera hid behind. Hades they saw, arrived on the Olympians side.

"Hello, Grandfather," Hel coolly said as Odin opened and entered Harry's nursery.

"Ah, I see the Monsters are sticking together, where is Jormungandr?" Odin asked as he kept his only eye on Fenrir.

"He's around," Hel said as she started to nonchalantly clean her nails with a knife, ignoring the old man.

"Step aside, girl, you may be a Monster, but you are a useful one. The babe is not." Odin said, taking another step inside the nursery.

Fenrir snarled and snapped at Odin. "ODIN ALLFATHER, KING OF ASGARD!" Hel roared at her grandfather, causing him to take a step back. "Harald Son of Loki is under my protection, if you try to harm him, Fenrir and I will start Ragnarök," Hel stated calmly as if she had not just yelled at the King of Asgard. Fenrir howled his approval.

"You wouldn't dare!" Odin snarled, pulling his sword.

"Do it, and I, as King of Tartarus, will avenge my fellow Death God," Hades said as he appeared as though a portal opened. His sword held at the ready.

"You wouldn't dare, it would start a war between Asgard and Olympus," Odin argued back.

"No, no, I don't believe so, as Hel is a Queen in her own right and not an official subject of Asgard. I am a King in my own right and not an official subject of Olympus." Hades stood in a traditional warrior stance, ready for Odin. "Oh, by the way, I do have billions of subjects…ready to join me in a war against Asgard…how many Asgardians to you have? A thousand, maybe two? How many subjects do you have, Hel?"

"Billions." Hel said as she continued to clean her nails, ignoring the male posturing but ready for action if needed."

"Asgard has thousands, but Valhalla has billions." Odin snarled as he started to show a little sweat on his brow.

"You may entertain the warriors of Valhalla, but you do not control them. They are dead. The dead are mine. Just like the Valkyrie are really mine too." Hel smiled her macabre smile at Odin, making him flinch.

"THE BOY WILL NEVER BE AN ASGARDIAN!" Odin yelled as he took another step back.

"That's totally fine old man." Hel snarled, showing a little bit of teenage rebellion.

Odin turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Hades waited a few moments before he sighed and put his sword away, turning to look behind him; he asked, "sister, what are you planning?"

"I'm going to bring Harald to Olympus," Hera stated, it's what Frigga wanted.

\-----

~End of Book 1;

Watch for Book 2: Little Godling at Camp Half-Blood~

* Thor and Loki’s personalities are sooooo, sooooo, very different in the first Thor movie, compared to all the rest, there has to be a reason besides different writers. ; )  
** Technically, Loki is ostracized for being able to weld magic; however, Odin is the Norse God of Magic, amongst other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gods Age:  
> 0-1,000 Midgardian/Gaian Years = Infant = Harry  
> 1,000- 1,500 M/G Years = Toddler = Mohamad, Sleipnir, Narfi and Vali  
> 1,500-2,000 M/G Years = Child = Jesus, Fenrir  
> 2,000-2,500 M/G Years – Preteen = Coyote, Jormungandr  
> 2,500-3,000 M/G Years – Teenager = Hel, Heracles  
> 3,000-3,500 M/G Years – Young Adult = Thor, Loki  
> 3,500-4,000 M/G Years – Adult = Ares  
> 4,000-6,000 M/G Years – Prime = Zeus, Hera, Hades, Odin, Frigga  
> 6,000-10,000 M/G Years – Retirement = Cronos, Gaia (Goddess not planet)  
> 10.000-20,000 M/G Year – Geezer = Chaos


	15. Little Godling at Camp Half-Blood

Okay, this ends Book 1: The Littlest Asgardian.

Book 2 will be the Little Godling at Camp Half-Blood…spoilers! Okay, but I do need your help, so here is where I am going to ask for your advice. Should Harry be 5 years old, 7 years old, or 9 years old the first time he heads to CHB? Or is there a different age I should use, and why? I know the books and the movies very their ages greatly! Anywho, I do want to reread the first book at the very least before I publish any part of book 2, so expect a break between books. I, however, will keep writing, so when I start posting, I can get them out a little more regularly.

Book 3 will be at Hogwarts, so the age at CHB needs to be younger than 11 years old.

Thank you, everyone! I have worked up a nice little excel sheet of what is going to happen at Camp Half-Blood for Harry from age 5 years and on. I have the first chapter written and will be starting the second chapter soon! Let me get 3-4 chapters written and I'll start posting them. Thanks for your input and help!

August 8, 2020: Friends, Romans, Countrymen lead me your ears...I mean eyes, LIttle Godling at Camp Half-Blood chapter 1 is now posted! 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: Please, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
